Oportunamente Padre
by killingdolly
Summary: Bella se había hecho una inseminación artificial,así nació Renesmee,pero algo se complico“Le prometi a Renesmee que le traeria a su padre” y así ella y Rose emprenden una búsqueda“Edward, te busca una mujer sobre una niña muy parecida a ti" AU.All Human.
1. ¿Estas lista?

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

**Este primer capítulo es dedicado a Catha Cullen. Por siempre apoyarme y por ¡su cumpleaños!**

"**Oportunamente Padre."**

**Summary**: AU. Hace 4 años Bella se había hecho una inseminación artificial, así nació Renesmee, pero con lo que no contaba fue que "_mama, donde esta mi papa"_y así ella y su amiga rose emprenden una ardua búsqueda _"Edward, te busca una mujer, algo sobre una niña, muy parecida a ti" ._E&B.

**Capítulo I**

"**¿****Estas Lista?"**

"_Por que las historias de amor encierran todos los secretos del mundo"_

**Bella.**

— ¡Renesmee, ven a tomar un bocadillo¡—dije poniendo la mitad de un sándwich, en su plato de Bob esponja.

—Ya voy mami— dijo mi dulce hija. Arriba se oían unos pasos rápidos por el suelo de madera, supuse que corría. — ¡No corras!— le recordé, después los pasos se oían más despacio y una risita, Renesmee era muy buena chica y siempre me hacía caso, era mi dulce y linda hija, y la amaba con todo mi corazón, era mi una razón de ser.

Después la vi bajando las escaleras con pasos cuidadosos. Traía puestos sus pantalones de mezclilla y su blusita azul, su hermoso cabello dorado le caía por los hombros formando hermosos caireles que brincaban cada que bajaba un escalón. Totalmente adorable.

—Encanto, ¿todavía estas enojada conmigo?—quise saber, recordando nuestra discusión anterior, yo todavía me sentía mal, odiaba discutir con ella

—Mami, no fue enojo, ¡es que es la verdad!, yo quiero saber quién es, todos tienen papá, menos yo, ¡Jake dice que todos tienen un papi!—dijo ella triste, la verdad me mataba verla así, pero no podía decirle la verdad, era demasiado para que ella lo comprendiera no importaba lo inteligente que fuera.

—Papi, se fue de viaje, hace mucho tiempo, muy, muy lejos— mentí descaradamente.

La verdad, me dolía tanto, mentirle, pero ella apenas tiene cuatro años, no puedo _decirle "Hey, tu padre puede ser cualquier tipo, que dono un espermatozoide al hospital, porque no tenía nada que hacer y yo quería un hijo"_

—Ya tienes tu bolsa con tu ropa, recuerda que vas a ir el fin de semana con Abuelita Esme—dije cambiando de tema rápidamente

—¡Sí, ya quiero ir a la playa!—dijo ella sonriendo, pero yo sabía que este tema no lo iba a olvidar tan fácil, la conocía, ella era demasiado terca, igual o peor que yo.

—Esme—dije abriendo la puerta, abrazándola,— ¿como estas?, ¡te he extrañado tanto!—

— ¡Yo también cariño, te he extrañado mucho!—dijo ella

—¡Abuelita Esme!—dijo mi pequeña Renesmee, ella adora a Esme, igual que Esme a ella.

—¿Pero mira quien está aquí?, no es nada menos que mi pequeña, ven a darle un abrazo a tu querida abuelita—dijo ella tomando en brazos a mi niña

En realidad Esme, no era la abuelita de Renesmee. Esme es mi tía. Cuando yo tenía 16 años mis padres Charlie y Renee Swan tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Cuando me entere caí en una total depresión. Dado que Esme era mi único familiar cercano quede a su custodia, ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocida, y ella al igual que mi madre han sido mi ejemplo a seguir. Ella junto con mi tío Carlisle y mis primos los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper son como mi familia. Esme y Carlisle fueron para mí unos segundos padres y Rosalie y Jasper siempre han sido como mis hermanos y por supuesto mis mejores amigos.

—¡Claro y a mi ningún _"te extrañe mucho Rose" _o_ "¿como estas, Rose?" "¿Te sacaste la lotería, Rose?",_ ni nada de eso!— Dijo una voz detrás de mí. Solo una chica pudiera sonar tan femenina y atemorizante a la vez.

—Hola Rosalie— dije rodando los ojos — también te extrañado, hace menos de 24 cuatro horas que no te veo.—

—Lo sé, es difícil vivir sin mí— y solo una chica puede tener en su voz tanta egocentricidad y sarcasmo.

—¡Que egocéntrica!—bromee — ¡O vamos ven para acá!— la abrace, en realidad si la había extrañado, pero no quería aumentarle el ego.

—¿Y Jasper?—quise saber

—En el auto, Está un poco enojado el hippie, está hablando con María, esta le reclama por que termino con ella. — Rosalie bufo. —Como si el planeara regresar con ella, ¡la muy zorra se metió con su jefe!

—Ya era hora que terminara con ella, me daba mala espina— admití.

—Lo sé, yo se lo había advertido, pero él es demasiado calmado, en serio es demasiado pacifista para su propio bien. — refunfuño.

Rosalie y Jasper Cullen, eran unos mellizos casi idénticos, los dos son de cabellera rubia, piel pálida y ojos cielo, eran completamente guapos (por no decir hermosos). Pero a pesar de ser gemelos eran completamente y totalmente diferentes. Rosalie tenía un carácter explosivo y dominante. Cuando quería conseguir algo, no lo pedía, luchaba uñas y garras para conseguirlo, seguía su instinto, le fascinan los autos y la rapidez, aunque con Titanic llora a mares. En cambio Jasper, como bien decía Rosalie, era todo un pacifista y era muy calmado, siempre podría hacer sentirte con tranquilidad y paz.

—¡Ven aquí con tu tía Rosie!,—dijo Rosalie, cuando Esme dejo libre a Renesmee, Rosalie adoraba a Renesmee.

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos—dijo Esme.

—¡Ven corazón, despídete de tu mamá!—abrí mis brazos para tomar en brazos a Renesmee.

—¡Hasta luego, mami! — dijo Renesmee ya en mis brazos, apreté un poco mi abrazo, no era muy común de mi despedirme de Renesmee, no me importa parecer una madre sobre protectora y chillona, me costaba dejarla ir.

—Hasta luego Bella, te aseguro volverá sana y salva. —Me aseguro Esme. — ¡A y por cierto!, Rosalie no vendrá con nosotros, así que cuídala de que no se emborrache y despierte en las vegas—bromeo Esme.

—¡Hey te oí!—grito Rosalie desde la cocina.

—Hasta luego— dije. Suspire mientras las veía alejarse por el jardín.

—¡Espera Abuelita, se me olido algo!—grito Renesmee a mitad de camino, luego corrió hacia mí, sin saber que podría habérsele olvidado me agache para estar a su altura

—Mami, me prometes una cosa—dijo Renesmee. Y yo sin saber por qué asentí

—Que cuando venga conoceré a mi papi—dijo ella, yo la mire a los ojos y le acaricie su mejilla melocotón.

—corazón, no puedo hacer eso—dije a duras penas, ella se encontraban con los ojos llorosos. Me partió el corazón.

—Por favor—dijo con voz quebrada, y yo no quería que llorara, no quería herirla, no podría hacerle daño.

—Está Bien—dije inconsciente de lo que acaba de aceptar.

Una esplendida sonrisa ilumino su rostro, me dio un beso en cada una de mi mejilla y se fue corriendo

—¡Hasta Luego mami, gracias, _Te Amo_!_—_grito desde la mano de Esme.

La verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer, Estaba metida en un gran lio, le dije a mi hija, más bien le prometí, que al llegar conocería a su padre.

Pero había un minúsculo problema ¡No sabía quién demonios era!

—¡No puede ser!—Chillo Rosalie detrás de mí. Me pare para saber que sucedía, como si no tuviera ya grandes problemas.—¡Dime que no escuche, lo que escuche!—dijo ella

Con remordimiento, Yo asentí.

—¿Pero? ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Sabes lo que le has prometido? ¿Cómo te convenció de tal locura?— Pregunto sorprendida. Ni yo misma lo sabía.

—Yo… No lo sé, hace rato peleamos por lo mismo, luego pareció estar bien… pero entonces aparece con ojitos de corderito degollado, rompiendo a llorar…

—¡Y tú no te resistes a las lagrimas de ella! —Rose añadió. Me puse a pensar sobre eso. Era verdad no me resistía a sus lagrimas, pero mi hija rara la vez que llorara, ella más bien se defendía.

—¡Demonios! ¡Creo que me ha engañado! ¡Tenia que ser súper inteligente! —refunfuñe dándome cuenta del engaño ¡De mi propia hija!

—¡Ahora no importa eso! ¡¿Cómo le vamos a hacer Bella?! ¡No tenemos ni idea de cuál es el tipo! ¡Puede ser cualquiera! ¡Quizás está de viaje en Canadá! — grito exaltada. Y se dejo caer al sofá

—No lo sé—suspire dejándome también dejándome caer al sofá junto a ella.

—A menos que…—Un loco plan se estaba formando en mi mente. Pero la razón se había ido al supermercado y era demasiado tarde.

—A menos que, ¿qué?— Pregunto confusa.

—¿Ya saliste de vacaciones?— Pregunte. Ella asintió

—Bueno Rose ve preparando tu uniforme de enfermera—Dije mirándola cara a cara.

—Oh-Oh, ¿Hablas en serio?— pregunto.

—¡Oh Si Rose, Hablo muy enserio! —asegure.

—Mañana comenzamos—dije—¿Estas lista?—

Si cumpliría mi palabra, la promesa que le acabo de hacer a mi hija. Descubriría quien es su padre.


	2. Manos a la obra

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

**Oportunamente Padre**

**Capitulo: II**

"**Manos a la obra"**

"_Uno debería elegir siempre lo imposible…_

_Es probable que lo improbable sea posible "_

**Bella.**

Me levante del sillón y jale a Rose conmigo. Estaba segura y decidida. No importara que Renesmee me hubiera engañado, ella tenía razón y yo podría soportar de nuevo llorando por la falta de su padre. Buscaría a ese hombre. Buscaría a su padre.

—Oh si Rose. —Le informe. No cambiaria de opinión, no cuando estaban de por medio el corazón de mi hija.

—¿Estas segura? No sabemos quién demonios es, y es probable que no lo encontremos. —Dijo no muy segura.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa hare algo no importa qué demonios sea. Lo encontrare. —

—¿Aparte para que crees que eres enfermera? —bromee.

—¿Para poder ayudar enfermos y heridos?—respondió confusa.

—En parte. Es sino para ayudarme a encontrar unos expedientes. —le sonreí.

—Oh-Oh—dijo Rosalie dudosa.

—Rosalie, es solo si estás segura, si quieres no me ayudes, yo lo puedo hacer sola. —Mentí no podía hacerlo sola, era obvio con mi mala y patética suerte. Pero no quería forzarla, ya haría algo.

—¡No!, claro que no, soy yo y mis estúpidas supersticiones, aparte estoy de vacaciones, ¿Qué es más divertido que ir al Hospital buscar un expediente de un hombre que hace cuatro años dono su espera, quien es el padre de Renesmee y después robarlo para poder obtener su información? —_Genial_, ahora que lo decía así parecía más difícil.

—¿Segura? —

—Claro, aunque ir a un nuevo club a cambio…—Malvada, obvio quería algo. Asentí sin pensarlo.

—Sabes siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo sería el padre de Renesmee, si se parece más a él o a mí, de qué color serian sus ojos o su cabello, o al menos su nombre. —Suspire.

—Yo también, Renesmee es muy guapa, te aseguro que el padre también lo eso. Pero es como si tus facciones y las de él se complementaran en Renesmee, —Dijo.

—Bueno mañana por la mañana comienza la búsqueda. —

—Me debes una grande Bella, pero valdrá la pena hacer esto. —admitió.

—Lo vale. —afirme.

—OK, ¿Estas lista?—me dijo rose,

—Lo estoy—_No, no lo estaba._

Respire profundamente.

Y ahí estábamos, en las puertas del hospital donde por así decirlo nació Reneesme. Ya había estado varias veces aquí,(por mis continuos accidentes) espero que nadie me reconociera, aunque claro de eso se encargo Rosalie. Por decirlo así ya que ahora tengo una peluca roja, y estoy vestida de enfermera.

Entramos al hospital.

—Hola Rosalie—dijo una mujer, en la recepción.

—Hola Agustina—dijo Rosalie, sin una pisca de nerviosismo, Veo que tomar clases de actuación a los 15 años le sirvió para algo.

—Pensé que estabas de vacaciones—Dijo confundida la recepcionista,

—Lo estoy, pero el Doctor Demetri me pidió que instruyera y le mostrara el Hospital a la nueva—Rosalie me señalo, la recepcionista me miro con interés, por supuesto me sonroje al instante.

—Oh, ya veo, bueno que esperas muéstraselo, la chica parece bastante nerviosa—_Si soy una basura al actuar_.

Pero no podría pedir más, no habíamos planeado nada, solo se me ocurrió la idea Rosalie me prestó su uniforme, una peluca y ¡Pop! Aquí estoy.

Rose me condujo hacia una puerta que decía 'Solo personal'. El cuarto era bastante común y había muchos casilleros. Rosalie se acerco a uno y lo abrió con una combinación y saco de ahí una tarjeta.

—Bella, esta es la tarjeta que habré el cuarto de los archiveros. Solo se las dan a Doctores y enfermeras con más de cinco años aquí. En estos archiveros se encuentra cada uno de los expedientes de cada paciente de este hospital y por concierne los donadores al banco de órganos, sangre y _esperma_. —Me dijo cuidadosamente.

—¿Cómo la has conseguido? Según yo, solo llevas dos años en este Hospital. —

—Se la robe a Carlisle de su oficina cuando fue a hacer Yoga con Esme. —Admitió sin vergüenza.

—Que razón tienen a no dártela, no eres muy confiable. —Bromee. Ella rodo los ojos.

—Cállate. Ya verás cómo me la dan.

—Lo que no entiendo es por que hacen todo esto, solo son unos archivos. —

—Bella no son solo archivos. Seattle quiere mantener la seguridad. En estas hojas viene toda tu información, tu teléfono, dirección, enfermedades y todo eso. Hay gente mala que se puede aprovechar de eso y usar la información para malos fines como secuestros, o chicas locas que necesiten expedientes de un donador de esperma. —Soltamos una risita ante eso último.

—OK — asentí — Vámonos.

Caminamos por los pasillos del Hospital rápidamente. Estaba más que nerviosa, sentía como si me fueran a descubrir en cualquier momento.

Íbamos pasando por los pasillos, del hospital, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa, me sentía como si fuera un agente encubierto, o algo por el estilo, pero apenas estoy cociente de lo que estoy haciendo _¡gracias razón, por venir tan temprano!,_me dije a mi misma con sarcasmo.

—Llegamos—Me aviso Rosalie. Ahí frente a nosotras había una puerta gris sin picaporte. No sé ni cómo pero Rosalie mostro la tarjeta en un sensor y la puerta se abrió.

—Te cuidare la espalda, ¡Vamos, coge el expediente! —Me susurro. Rápidamente entre a la habitación donde se encontraba toda la información del padre de mi hija, o mejor dicho el chico que hizo una entrega y me ayudo a tener a Renesmee.

No había deparado que en la habitación había demasiados archiveros ¡Como diablos lo iba a encontrar!. Empecé a buscar en cada archivero hasta que encontré el que supuestamente era el de El Banco de Espermas. Rápidamente lo abrí y gemí internamente al ver demasiados papeles, los cuales estaban clasificados con números. En poco tiempo resolví que estaban clasificados con fechas, los números eran las terminaciones de los años.

Rápidamente cogí la carpeta del numero 03, ya que fue ese año en el que me embaraze.* Esta misma carpeta contenía el numero del mes y velozmente tome el correspondiente.

Asombrosamente esto no me tomo demasiado tiempo del que creía.

—Rose —susurre a sus espaldas. Ella se sobresalto.

—Demonios Bella, me das un paro al corazón, —se quejo—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Sorprendentemente Si. —

—Ok, Gracias al cielo, fuiste rápida. —Exhalo— ¡Vámonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder! —

Asentí ante su apresurarían, no había tiempo de descanso estábamos robando información confidencial del Hospital, y creo que no nos agradaría mucho terminar en la cárcel. Atropelladamente Salí de la habitación y Rosalie cerró la puerta.

Estaba nerviosa. El corazón me latía muy rápido, casi se me salía del pecho, me costaba un tanto respirar y estaba segura que estaba sudando.

Cuando Rosalie cerró la puerta deje salir todo el aire contenido y una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios al igual que Rosalie.

_¡Estamos a salvo! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos! _Me victoria en mi adentros.

—¿Qué crees que haces Rosalie?—Dijo una voz profunda a mis espaldas. Rosalie y yo lentamente nos giramos para encontramos a un Señor de no más 50 años y por su bata blanca asegure que era un Doctor.

Olviden eso de que estamos a salvo. Esto _se fue a la mierda._

—Yo…este…Doctor Rodríguez vera…no es lo que parece —Rosalie empezó a balbucear, la aterración escrita en sus ojos, pero yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, estaba ahí con la boca ligeramente abierta rezando por no ir a la cárcel. —Es una historia graciosa…

—Bueno yo creo que sí parece lo que parece, —_¿Qué dices que dijiste?_ —Rosalie te estas yendo sin saludarme, sabes que Carmen y Martha están muerta por verte, —Rosalie y yo exhalamos aliviadas, aunque no supiera quién diablos era Carmen y Martha, pero podía segura que no tenía nada que ver con la cárcel. Magnifico.

—Lo lamento, pero no he podido verlas, dile que iré a verlas ya que ya estoy de vacaciones, —explico Rosalie.

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto el corazón. Si pensé que no podía estar más nerviosa y aterrorizada, estaba equivocada.

Yo solo abrí los ojos como platos, sin saber que decir, sin poder articular palabra alguna, solo aire salía de mi boca entreabierta.

—¡Oh!… Ella es una enfermera nueva—respondió Rose un poco más segura.

—¡Oh! ¡Que bien! Con razón la veía tan desorientada, —rio el Doctor. ¿Me veía desorientada?

—Y bueno pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Me pregunto el Doctor mirándome amigablemente. Pero esa mirada no pudo más que estar _aun_ más nerviosa.

—… … … —Si, debo parecer una perdedora.

—¡Oh! Doctor, ella no está muy familiaridad con nuestro idioma, porque ella es de… ¡Alemania! ¡Si, Alemania!.... Ella ehmm… se llama… ¡Helga!, es la novia de mi hermano —¡Gracias Rosalie! ¡Juro que besare tus pies!

—Bueno entonces, ¿Estas cómoda aquí? No importa si lo dices en alemán, —Me dieron ganas de darle una abofeteada al Doctor. Pero gracias a dios que el año pasado Renesmee jugó con el control remoto de la televisión. Estuvimos viendo Bob Esponja y Tundercats en alemán por dos días.

—_Rosafarbene Schwämme zottige Schmetterlinge_ *—Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea del significado.

—Bueno Doctor, nos tenemos que ir, Helga tiene una cita con Jasper, —Dijo apresurada Rosalie.

Sin ni siquiera esperar un `Adiós´ por parte del Doctor, nos fuimos corriendo al estacionamiento. Nos subimos apresuradamente al BMW de Rosalie y apenas se oyó el chasquido de mi puerta ella piso el acelerador. Nunca estuve tan agradecida de que fuera una maniática por la velocidad.

—¿Qué diablos significa "_Rosafarbene Schwämme zottige Schmetterlinge_" — pregunto Rosalie unos minutos después, cuando estuvimos a salvo

—No tengo ni la menor idea—me encogí de hombros.

Paramos en mi casa, las dos ya estábamos completamente a salvo. Suspiramos y nos miramos a los ojos, consientes de la locura que acabamos de hacer. No tardo ni cinco segundas en reírnos como locas.

—¿Que fue lo que acabamos de hacer?—Dijo entre risas.

—No lo sé— reí.

—Mejor entremos, veamos esos papeles por los cuales nos hemos arriesgado, —

Cuando estuvimos en casa lo primero que hice fue quitarme esa molesta peluca que me picaba mucho y ese incomodo traje de enfermera.

—Necesito un trago, —Dije.

—Yo también, siéntate te prepare un original extra fuerte de Rosalie, — Uh, como olvidarlos, fueron esos los que me hicieron saltar al bungie.

Después de unos minutos frente a mí se sentó Rosalie, con dos tragos de licor con ella.

Ella se sentó enfrente de mí, estaba esperando que abriera aquel legajo, donde contenía toda esa información vital.

En los últimos años no había salido con ningún hombre ni mucho menos saber nada de ellos. Pero aquí estoy, acabo de hacer la locura de mi vida que prácticamente me llevaría a la cárcel por un hombre, que al parecer es el padre de mi hija, mi mayor tesoro, mi Renesmee.

Pero tenía miedo, debía admitir, Reneesme era absolutamente adorable ella podría ganarse a cualquiera ¿que sucedía si él me la quitaba? eso sonaba absurdo, pero aun así tenía miedo y tal vez que si lo visitábamos y el no comprendiera y me daba por loca, Renesmee se decepcionaría, lo admito Renesmee necesitaba conocer a su padre, (no importara que fuera un donante de espermas).

Abrí la carpeta que cambiaria mi vida, que cambiaria la vida de Renesmee, que cambiaria todo nuestro entorno, pero aun así sería necesario.

Cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que no solo había un expediente, si no había cuatro expedientes, cuatro posibles opciones.

1.—Harry Diamont: Era un chico con piel morena, rasgos fuertes y rostro cuadrado, su barba me asusto un poco ya que era muy larga aunque se veía bastante joven, su cabello como su barba era muy largo y le llegaba mas allá de los hombros, sus penetrantes ojos negros me asustaron.

Descartado. El padre de Renesmee no hubiera parecido un criminal.

Numero 2: Lance McGwire: muy delgaducho, cabellos totalmente rubio casi blanco, rasgos afilados, cara alargada y ojeras pronunciadas. Me estuve debatiendo, si ese hombre tendría drogadicción o anorexia.

Descartado. Mi Renesmee no era hija de drogadictos anoréxicos.

Numero 3: Tyler López: Al igual que el primero era de tez morena y rasgos fuertes, brazos muy fornidos y rostro amigable. Muy atractivo debo decir, pero no se parecía nada a mi hija.

Descartado. Mi hija no se parecía a un personaje de novelas de Johanna Lindsey*.

Pero después me di cuenta de una cosa, solo había cuatro expedientes y ya he descartados tres, prácticamente es que el cuarto pueda ser el padre de mi hija, o que por complicaciones adversas, no esté el expediente de aquel hombre, pero _era hora de la verdad_.

Numero 4: Edward Mansen: Solo había una palabra para describir al hombre. Hermoso. Cabello de un extraño color cobre, ¡Igual al de mi hija! (Hasta lo tenían desarreglado), su piel era pálida, sus rasgos eran masculinos pero aun así finos, nariz perfecta, y ojos color verde musgo brillantes.

A pesar de algunas diferencias de mi hija, como los ojos y la nariz, el hombre era prácticamente mi hija veinte años más en masculino.

_¡Era él lo había encontrado! ¡El es! ¡Lo he encontrado!._

—¡Oh, Por Dios Es El!—grito Rosalie

Y era un hecho Edward Mansen, es la viva imagen de mi Reneesme, Edward Mansen es el padre de mi hija.

**-**Habia hecho cuentas. Se supones que ese es el año 2009, Bella se embarazo de Nessie en Enero del 2003 y dio luz en Septiembre. Por las dudas Bella tiene 28 y Edward 30.

**-**___Rosafarbene Schwämme zottige Schmetterlinge: _Bueno, con mi patético alemán, se supone que dice `Mariposas rosadas y esponjas peludas´

**-**No se si han leído un libro de Johanna Lindsey, si no tienen que hacerlo amo a la autora, bueno que sepan, siempre en sus historias el chico es super fuerte, moreno, macho y guapo, si no vean sus portadas.

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

Capítulo III: Buscando a Edward Mansen

_Y ahí estaba la casa, más bien parecía una mansión, era de color crema, sumamente hermosa, enfrente estaba estacionado un Jeep, Un mercedes, un phorshe y un volvo._

—_estas lista—yo asentí, lista para lo que sea que me deparara._

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, conoceremos a Edward, como creen que reaccionara?**. **En fin perdón por tardar, lo siento, no tengo excusa.** **Espero que les guste**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Buscando a Edward Mansen

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

**Oportunamente Padre**

**Capítulo III**

"**Buscando a Edward Mansen"**

"_Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo"_

**Bella POV.**

— ¡Ah!—Grito, Rosalie

—¡Ah!—Grite.

— ¡Es el!—gritamos al unisonó.

El era, lo había encontrado ¡por fin!, había pasado lloriqueos y tristezas de Renesmee, berrinches y aceptación de Rose, locuras mías, pelucas pelirrojas incomodas, enfermeras alemanas, idiomas incomprensibles, delitos en el hospital, pero ¡lo había encontrado! ¡Por fin!

—Pero, espera ¿Como dices que se llama?—pregunto Rosalie

—Edward Mansen, según esto—dije viendo el expediente.

—Si que es guapo, no es de mi tipo pero ya sé porque Renesmee es tan linda, digo tus facciones delicadas y bonitas, y las de el exquisitas y perfectas, ¡Dios! Renesmee va tener a todos los chicos de cabeza, cuando entre a la escuela—dijo Rosalie, inspeccionado la fotografía. Aunque ella tenía razón,-excepto, en eso de mis facciones- pero era verdad, simplemente combinaban.

—Si es un poco guapo…— _¡Es un Dios Griego Hermoso!_

— ¡Espera! –me sobresalto Rose — ¿Dónde vive?, puede ser que se haya mudado a la India o algo así…—

Busque en el documento rogando ahora no comprar un boleto hacia India, pero solté un suspiro cuando vi que todavía vivía en este país.

Entonces vi que no solo vivía en el mismo país, si no que vivía en Seattle, donde yo vivo, donde probablemente sea un compañero de trabajo o quizás alguna vez estuvimos en el mismo centros comercial.

—Vive aquí en Seattle—le informe a Rosalie, ella se sorprendió al igual que yo.

Estuvimos unos minutos en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—hablo por fin Rosalie

— ¿De qué?—le pregunte.

—Digo, si lo logramos, lo encontramos… pero ahora ¿que vamos hacer? — Demonios, no había pensado eso.

—Pues visitarlo… supongo –le dije aun no estando muy segura.

—No tienes ni idea ¿verdad? —

— ¡Hay No! –le dije realmente mortificada.

—Yo creo que si debemos…visitarlo, — me dijo con voz no muy segura

— ¡Ahg!, pero que debería decirle, ¡Hey chico, Hace cuatro años me hice una Inseminación artificial con tus espermas, y ahora tengo una hija que se deprime por que no conoce a su papa, así que me vestí de una enfermera pelirroja alemana y robe tu expediente del hospital y quería pedirte si podrías hablar con mi hija, para que no me sienta culpable toda la vida!— _Wow lo dije con una sola bocada de aire_.

Rosalie se quedo sorprendida y su boca formaba una perfecta "O", para luego cerrarla abruptamente

—Pues yo dijo que si deberías decirle eso–dijo de repente. —Pero claro en forma más resumida, un poco mas cortes y amable para que no parezcas loca… ¡ah! Y omite la parte del robo del expediente no quiero ir a la cárcel, soy muy joven y Bella, y tú también aparte que tienes una hija—

—Está bien…— suspire para abalanzarme bruscamente sobre el sillón

Creo que tengo que ir preparando mi discurso.

Rosalie se quedo conmigo esa noche, me estaba ayudando a preparar y aprender un dialogo más decente para decirle a Edward, lo más cercano para que no me confundan una chica que escapo del manicomio.

— ¿Cómo le debería de decir, Edward, Mansen, o simplemente Señor? —Le pregunte a Rose esa mañana.

—Como gustes Bella…

— ¡Pero si no es señor, que le digo? ¿Señorito? —Le insistí.

—¡Ahg! Bella solo es una persona normal, cállate y sube al auto—dijo ella con frustración. Ella no era una persona muy paciente que digamos.

_Si una persona normal…Si solo el padre de mi hija_

Estábamos pensando irnos en el BMW de Rosalie, pero nos encontramos con otro auto aparcado en mi acera. Y sabia a quien le pertenecía esa Hummer.

Jasper.

—Hola chicas—dijo animado.

_Raro. El nunca estaba tan… feliz._

—¿A dónde se dirigen. Tal vez las pueda llevar—

—Ahhh…—

Rosalie y yo nos miramos a los ojos, estábamos en problemas. Y Jasper conocía esa mirada. No teníamos más remedio que contarle todo a Jasper.

—¡Acaso están locas!—grito sorprendido después de que le narrara todo el relato.

—Lo sé Jasper, cometimos un delito y lo siento es que Renesmee quería un padre, pero …

—¡Como me pueden poner una novia falsa! — _¿Qué?_

—¿No te importa lo demás …—Murmuro Rosalie sorprendida.

—No, de hecho aunque sea una locura, creo que es por el bien de Renesmee, —Admitió, — ¡Inventarme una novia falsa! En especial alemana— _¿Y ahora que le pasa?_

—¡Eso que importa! —le grito Rosalie

—Que puedo conseguirme novia solo—dijo Jasper. _Lo dudo, la ultima que escogió lo engaño…_

—lo sé Jasper, lo sé—dije

—Bella, por cierto dile a tu otra personalidad la pelirroja alemana que corto con ella— bromeo.

—Si, aunque creo que va a quedar muy dolida—dije fingiendo tristeza poniendo la mano sobre mi corazón.

Comenzamos a reír.

—Bueno, vamos haya a visitar a ese tal Edward Mansen—dijo Jasper, mientras nosotras nos subíamos a su Hummer.

—Por cierto Jazz, después nos cuentas de quien te has enamorado, como para romperle el corazón de Helga mejor conocida como enfermera pelirroja alemana o una personalidad de Bella. Debe haberte pasado algo, —Dijo Rosalie con indiferencia.

El solo se quedo mudo

_Creo que eso de los gemelos que pueden leerse la mente sique funciona.._

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y ahogamos unas risas, sabíamos que después a Jasper le esperaba un arduo interrogatorio.

Antes de que lo hubiera previsto, habíamos llegado a aquella dirección que hace 30 minutos le había dicho a Jasper.

—¡No puedo creerlo, este tipo solo estaba a 30 minutos de tu casa!—

—Lo sé, tal vez un día me lo encontré en el supermercado y nunca me di cuenta—

—Vamos Bella—dijo Rosalie a punto de abrir la puerta.

—Espera—le detuve

—¿Qué?—me dijo confusa

—Yo puedo hacerlo, necesito hacer esto sola—le dije muy segura de mi misma.

—¿Estás segura? siempre puedo acompañarte— me miro, yo asentí y le devolví la mirada asegurándole que estaría bien.

Pero me detuve abruptamente al ver aquella casa.

Ahí estaba la casa, más bien parecía una mansión. De color crema, gigante y sumamente hermosa, parecía tener un toque de época pero aun así actual, siempre pensé que esas casas solo las vería en una revista, pero verla frente a frente no era nada comparasdo con una impresión en papel.

Cuando pase para dirigirme a esa inmensa casa, Rosalie saco un brazo por la ventana abierta, y me pregunto.

—¿Estas lista?—Asentí, lista para lo que sea que me deparara_._

La casa no tenia algún tipo de timbre, por lo que tuve que tocar con mi puño.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y Di tres golpes. Se oía unos pasos adentro, y se oían cada vez más fuertes, se dirigía a la puerta.

Por un minuto deje de respirar.

Me abrió una mujer, si antes me quede impresionada con una mansión, no era comparado con la belleza de esta mujer. Su cabello castaño caia libremente sobre sus blancos hombros, y su esbelta figra estaba tapada por un vestido de seda blanca, sus sonrisa dejaba ver sus blancos dientes, sus largas pestañas resaltaban sus grandes ojos pardos. Si, hermosa.

—¿Disculpa la puedo ayudar en algo?—me dijo con su exquisita voz.

—Ehh, ¿aquí vive Edward Mansen?—pregunte aun deslumbrada.

—¿Sr. Edward Mansen o Edward Mansen hijo?—pregunto amablemente.

¡Diablos!, Lo más probable es que ella fuera la Señora Mansen y tenían un hijo. Si esto era correcto, será el momento más bochornoso de nuestras vidas. Pero era por Renesmee, por lo que valía la pena.

—Pues… creo que el señor—dije no muy segura.

—El falleció –dijo la señora viendo hacia abajo, yo le mire sorprendida.

—Lo siento tanto—La consolé, ella lo debe de extrañar mucho. Pero ahora Renesmee no conocería a su verdadero padre.

—Descuida, ya pasaron seis años—me dijo ella aun sonriendo. Esa sonrisa era-

_¡Esperen!, seis años, eso fue antes incluso de que había sido donado el esperma._

—¡Oh! entonces creo que me he equivocado, ¿Edward hijo?—le pregunte lo mas amablemente.

—El no vive aquí, aunque estas de suerte siempre viene a visitarme y esta no es la excepción—dijo con una sonrisa a la que yo también le respondí con otra.

—Espera aquí, iré a buscarlo—.

Asentí y me quede ahí, viendo como la mujer subía los escalones de las escaleras con gracia.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos donde encontré las llaves de mi casa, juguetee un poco con ellas mirando la foto de Renesmee que contenía un llavero.

—Estas buscando a Edward— Dijo una cantarina voz, No era una pregunta. Cuando gire me encontré con… mujercita, era pequeña de estatura y su cabello corto carbón estaba peinado para que cada punta fuera a una dirección diferente. Al igual que la otra mujer, tenía una divina sonrisa en su rostro, y era muy hermosa por supuesto. No me di cuenta que con el susto mis llaves resbalaron de mis manos. _Si, soy unas manos de mantequilla._

—¡Oh disculpa!—dijo ella entregándome las llaves

—No hay cuidado—le dije sonriéndole amablemente tomando las llaves.

—Soy Alice Brandon—me dijo mientras alzaba la mano, la que yo tome amablemente

—Bella Swan—conteste.

—¿Es tu hermana?—pregunto mirando fijamente la foto de Renesmee del llavero.

—No es mi hija.—Ella no pareció sorprenderse

—Es muy hermosa—admitió—se parece a ti

—Gracias—le conteste con una amable sonrisa. Esa chica me estaba empezando a caer bien.

—Sabes… creo que se dente esta Edward, iré por el—

**Edward.**

Toque suavemente la tecla del piano. No estaba tocando una melodía, hace años que ya no puedo terminar ninguna de mis melodías, solo murieron. Cuando tocaba solo era algo monotomo o como en este caso solo tecleo incoherentemente.

Pase mis dedos sobre el grabado que estaba en mi piano, _Edward Mansen_, Fue un regalo de mi padre cuando tenia 18 años, el me conocía muy bien y sabia que deseaba inmensamente un nuevo piano, ya que el anterior era viejo y fue deteriodandose hasta ser imposible tocarlo. Es una de las mas preciadas cosas que me dejo mi padre, ahora hace ya seis años que murió.

Lo extrañaba mucho, cuando tenia 19 y el nos dejo a mi y a mi madre nos dejo completamente destrozados, y aunque nos habíamos sanado con el tiempo, se que ella y yo aun tenemos esos momentos en que lo extrañábamos demasiado.

Ahora ya tenia 25 años y aun tenia todo lo que el me había dejado. Cuando murió la mitad de su fortuna paso a mi madre y otra mi, claro que también recibió un poco mis primos Alice y Emmett a quien mis padres consideraban como sus segundos hijos. Pero también me había dejado algo especial, algo que aun conservaba y dudaba que algún dia lo usara.

Un anillo de compromiso. Este le pertenecía a mi abuela y despues a mi madre, pero cuando habían hecho el testamento ellos acordaron regalármelo para que se lo entregara a la mujer que robara mi corazón.

Lamentablemente aun no había encontrado esa mujer. Cada chica con la que había salido, ninguna de ellas me había hecho que mi corazón latiera desmesuradamente hasta salirse del pecho. La mayoría eran superficiales o por el simple hecho del poder que tengo. Aunque mi padre me haya dejado la mitad de su fortuna, nunca la he usado, había estudido medicina por lo que el ser Doctor me ganaba el suficiente dinero para mantenerme a mi mismo.

Lamentablemente el vacio que creo la muerte de mi padre fue extendiéndose por todo de mi, era como si me faltara algo, como si me estuviera perdiendo algo, como si me estuvieran esperando pero yo nunca podría llegar.

—¡Edward!—el grito de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

Deje de tocar.

—¿Si?— pregunte. No me moleste en girarme hacia ella.

—Te buscan—solto una risita.

—¿Quién?—pregunte, nunca recibia visitas y mucho menos en casa de mi madre.

—Una chica muy hermosa…—Solto otra risita. Uh_… lo más seguro es que esa chica fuera una más de las que solo he salido a una cita_.

—¿Cómo se llama?—

—Bella Swan, aunque no la conocía Edward—

Intente recordar, pero no, debió ser alguien muy tonta como para que me olvidara de ella.

—¡Ah! por cierto, tiene una hija muy _parecida a ti_…

Asentí. Intentaba recordarla y preguntar como diablos consiguió est dire-

_Esperen…_

¡¿Qué?!

**Bella.**

Despues de unos minutos de que se hubiera marchado Alice, La Señora Mansen regreso.

—Disculpa por el retraso, el jardinero me pidió un favor, pero me acabo de encontrar con mi sobrina y dijo que te ha conocido y ya le ha avisado a Edward— lucia un tanto avergonzada, supongo que por la espera.

—Gracias—le dirigi una sonrisa sincera, no tenia por que estar avergonzada, ¡Yo era la loca de la escena!. Rapidamente ella regreso con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, Bella Swan—le dije dándole la mano.

—Elizabeth Mansen— respondió dándome un afectuoso apretón de manos.

—¿Disculpa?— Una hermosa y atercipelada voz me sorprendió a mis espaldas.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte—Dijo de nuevo aquella elegante voz.

Gire para encontrarme con su dueño. Al igual que su voz, Edward Mansen era hermoso, era glorioso verlo cara, sabia que aquella fotografía no le hacia justicia. Tal vez seria su cabello cobrizo desordenado, sus desbordantes ojos verdes o su torcida sonrisa, que hacían que mis rodillas se debilitaran y mi corazón se deslumbrara.

—Hijo, esta señorita ha venido a buscarte— Dijo Elizabeth a su hijo antes de argumentar que iba retirarse.

—¿Disculpe la conozco?—me pregunto el cortésmente.

En el intante que había visto, todo y todos se habían ido, solo el pensamiento de el y mi hija me engarmaban. Lamentablemente mi dicurso fue remplazo por nervios.

— ¡Oh! ¿como le diré esto?... mmm Mi nombre es Isabella Swan—Empecé patéticamente.

—El mío Edward Mansen, aunque creo que ya lo sabes, pero ¿a qué se debe su visita?—

—Bueno, mas que nada me gustaría que escuchara atentamente esto es enserio, —

El confundido asintió

—Ok, bueno… ¿Cómo le contare? — murmure mas para mi que para el.

—¿Por qué no empieza por el principio? — _¡Gran idea!_

—Cierto, —solte una risita nerviosa, —vera, hace cuatro años yo…

El sonido de la puerta me interrumpió.

Alice se habrio paso entre nosotros para abrir la puerta. Me encontré con un joven grande y musculoso, si ni fuer por sus juguetones ojos daría miedo.

—¡Hola familia, ya llego por quien lloraban!—exclamo.

—Emmett, compórtate tenemos invitados—dijo la voz autoritaria de Alice.

El aludido se giro para verme.

—¿y esta _hija_ quien es?—pregunto con un acento muy gracioso mexicano.

—Pueden irse, Isabella me iba a decir algo muy importante.—dijo Edward un poco irritado por la interrupción.

Alice y Emmett se fueron y oí murmurar algo de "comida" y "zapatos perfectos"

—¿Isabella por que no te quedas a cenar?—me sorprendió la voz de Elizabeth. ¿Qué acaso esta familia está loca e invitan a cenar a un extraño?.

—Lo siento, puedo venir otro día pero mis amigos me esperan—me excuse, después visitaría a Edward_. Lo se una total cobarde_.

—Tonterías tráelos y así podrás contarle todo lo que quieras a Edward—

_Esta familia sí que está loca, ¡acaban de invitar a unos extraños a cenar!._

Pero antes de que le avisara a Rosalie y Jasper tocaron y una Elizabeth amistosa abrió. Me encontré con Jasper y Rosalie, claramente preocupados.

—¡Hey, tía, se puede saber por que cuando entre había recargada en un auto una rubia sexy!—El grito de Emmett rezumbo desde la cocina. El rostro de Rosalie mostraba claramente indignación y enojo.

Ahogue una risa.

—¡¿Disculpa?!—pregunto una ruda Rosalie.

**HOLA CHICAS, como estan!!**

**Espero que les guste el capi, se que me tarde mucho pero ¡lo hise un poco mas largo!, espero que les guste**

En el capitulo siguiente:**Capítulo IV.— ¿Una hija?**

—_así que como se conocieron?_

…_...................._

—_Renesmee?_

………………………_._

—_una hija?_


	4. ¿Una Hija?

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

"**Oportunamente Padre"**

**Capítulo IV**

"**¿Una hija?"**

"_la vida no se detiene a esperar que estés preparado"_

**Bella.**

— ¡¿Disculpa?!—dijo Rosalie. Y antes de que Emmett respondiera Jasper grito.

— ¡¿Alice?!—dijo con ojos muy abiertos

—¡¿Jasper?!—ok ya me he perdido, bueno al parecer todos.

— ¡Oh, con que él es el nombrado Jasper!—dijo esta vez Elizabeth.

—Jasper no entiendo nada—le susurre ¿de dónde se conocían?

— ¡Oh si! Con tanto trama se me olvido decirte, que cuando fui a la playa conocí a _alguien_ –dijo con ojos soñadores y con un brillo extraño, esa mirada no era muy propia de Jasper.

—Para ser más exactos a mí—dijo ella completándolo, con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

— ¡Oh! Qué bien a si todos podremos comer, ya que se conocen—dijo Elizabeth todavía con su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— dije muy alerta, Elizabeth me vio muy confundida.

—No, no quiero molestar, solo vine para hablar con Edward Mansen—dije para que entendiera

— ¡oh! Lo siento querida, pero no es molestia para nada, es lo que más nos gustaría pues parece que Alice y Jasper se agradan mucho, además puedes hablar con Edward en la mesa—dijo ella amablemente, yo solo suspire.

—Por cierto ¿de dónde se conocen tu y Edward?—pregunto ella.

—De hecho no lo conozco, gran razón para irme—dije rápidamente, esto sería demasiado para mi mente.

—Pues ves que mejor para conocerlo si se quedan a cenar—dijo Alice emocionada.

_Si, esta familia es extraña._

—Pero necesito hablar _solo_ con el— Le dije a Elizabeth, pareciera que aun no captaba.

—… _En privado_— Pareció entender por lo que ella alentó a los demás a que se vayan para después ella se retirara, note que me guiño el ojo antes de irme. _¿Qué puedo decir? Extraño_.

—Ahora que ya que estamos solos me puedes decir ¿Quién eres tú?—dijo realmente confundido.

Y como siempre me puse nerviosa, estaba muy cerca y era tan guapo… _¡ya Bella cálmate, no tiene nada que ver contigo!_ —Me dije a mi misma— claro solo es el "padre" de tu hija, estaba tan confundida.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estas bien?— su voz me despertó de mi ensoñación. _Si tan solo supiera…_

—Lo-lo siento, eh… veras ¿Cómo te diré? Pues emm – en verdad no sabía qué diablos le diré.

—Claro entiendo todo—dijo el sarcásticamente, yo bufe.

Como el mismo había dicho, empezaría por el principio, —Está bien, recuerda cuatro años atrás ¿no recuerdas algo especial que hayas hecho? En especial a mediados de febrero. —

—No lo recuerdo—

—Bueno yo hace cuatro años me embarace…

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No serás de esas chicas que se meten contigo y que solo quieren engañar o algo así por dinero diciendo el típico "eres el padre de mi hijo" y todas esas mentiras—Interrumpió descaradamente.

— ¡No!—lo último que quería de él es dinero, ¿Pues quien se creía?, ¿Cómo puede ser tan creído?...

—Supongo que te creo, ¿Qué importa si tienes una hija? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?—dijo exalto mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Está bien responderá todas tus preguntas, por ahora solo es necesario que se sientes y escuches—_Ahora ya estoy irritada._

—Bien, hace cuatro años cuando decidí hacerme una inseminación artificial, ya sabes es cuando te embarazas sin tener sexo…

— Sé lo que es, soy doctor. —dijo el interrumpiéndome. Claro _no entiende los conceptos cállate y escucha. Al menos es una cosa menos que explicar._

—Bueno prosiguiendo, pasaron los días y ya estaba embarazada todo estaba bien tuve una linda y sana hija, ala que llame Renesmee Carlie...

—¿Renesmee Carlie? — _¡Demonios chico, escucha!_

—Es el nombre de mi madre, Renee, y mi madrina, Esme, juntos, al igual que el de mi papa, Charlie, y mi padrino, Carlisle, juntos. — Suspire. — y por favor preguntas al final. —le advertí o iba a explotar.

—Está bien

—Bueno el punto es que ahora mi hija ya tiene cuatro años, es hermosa e inteligente y la amo tanto, pero hay un ligero problema ella quiere ver a su padre. — vi que Edward estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero alce mi dedo para que no hablara, el debía, el_ tenia_ que escucharme.

— Y yo no sé de dónde diablos saque, pero le dije que su padre estaba de viaje muy lejos y que se tardaría mucho es regresar. Me sentía mal al mentirle a mi propia hija y mi corazón se destrozaba cuando cada noche la veía de rodillas y le pedía a Dios que su papá regresara pronto de sus viajes, —A este tiempo mi irritación era remplazada por tristeza al recordarlo todo. Luche parar las saladas lagrimas no se desbordaran de mis ojos. —Anteayer la deje en casa de mi madrina, y tal vez era demasiado, o sus lagrimas y rezos o cualquier otra razón… Le prometí ver a su padre. Mi amiga Rosalie me ayudo a encontrar al hombre que dono sus espermas, —Trague en seco, esperándome una buena reacción del cuando le pidiera aquel favor. —Y resulta que _eres tú_…

Sus orbes verdes cambiaron rápidamente a confusión y exaltación.

—Pero como… yo nunca he hecho cierta donación,

Ahora yo me quede totalmente sorprendida. Debía recordarlo, el debía saberlo, no le partiría el corazón a Renesmee.

—Tu Edward Mansen ¿cierto?—me asegure.

—Si lo soy, pero nunca he hecho una donación al banco de espermas. —.

—Claro que sí, lo más seguro es que lo has olvidado mira. — Ahora estaba desesperada. Cogí rápidamente mi bolsa y saque su expediente poniéndolo en sus manos.

— ¿Qué?, pero yo nunca hice eso—

— ¡Recuerda! ¿Qué hacías hace cuatro años a mediados de enero? ¿No has olvidado una donación o algo así?—Casi le estaba rogando, el necesitaba recordar ¡Lo necesitaba!

—Yo en ese tiempo estaba en mi último curso mi especialización en medicina, —entonces pareció recordar algo— donde este tema estábamos estudiando y nos habían pedido traer una muestra de nuestros espermas para saber más sobre unas ETS —Pareciera confuso como si se esforzara mucho en recordarlo, —y dijo el profesor acerca sobre una donación a ciertos hospitales, la verdad no había escuchado muy bien, creo…creo que se refería a eso.—dijo el mirándome fijamente a los ojos, parecía confuso, sorprendido ¿feliz?

—Lo ves debió ser eso— Suspire tranquila.

— ¡Dios! ¿Una hija?—dijo él como si tratara de procesar toda la información de hace momentos, yo le di tiempo.

Después de unos minutos llego Elizabeth rompiendo con el tenso ambiente.

—Chicos ya esta lista la comida—dijo alegre y con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Si mamá, ya vamos—A continuación se paro siguiendo a Elizabeth y yo siguiéndole a los dos.

**Edward.**

Siempre en mi vida había sentido ese vacío en mi ser, indicando que me faltaba algo sumamente importante, que me decía que ya era hora de asentarme en la vida, que me decía que "eso" que me faltaba, me haría feliz, yo nunca supe que era eso, y a partir de ahí sentía mi vida… vacía.

Todos tenían a alguien. Emmett era feliz como estaba el ansiaba tener una novia que supuestamente "lo dominara", mamá nos tenía a todos nosotros y Alice recién tenia a aquel chico que se encontró, y yo, yo no tenía a absolutamente a nadie, nadie por quien luchar ni amar, nadie a quien cuidar y proteger.

Y siempre me decía que cuando pasara por mi _"eso faltante"_ aunque sea sol por un minuto, lo aprovecharía, ansiaba enamorarme, había salido con gran cantidad de chicas unas muy Bellas, otras muy amigables e inteligentes… otras no tanto, pero nunca pasaba mas de besos nunca había sentimientos, ansiaba enamorarme que por fin conseguir _"eso faltante"_ y tener una familia, _ser feliz_.

Y entonces en un dos por tres, viene esta bella chica diciéndome que se había embarazado de mi, que tiene una hija mia – y aunque solo había sido por no escuchar bien a mi profesor—pero que solo me quería por un día, solo un día pretendiendo ser lo que más había yo soñado.

Y como yo me había prometido nunca dejaría ir _"eso faltante"._

Seguí a mi madre a la cocina y pude sentir los pasos de Isabella –_por cierto lindo nombre_— detrás de mí.

Cuando llegamos todos ahí, Alice, Emmett, el chico que conoció Alice en la playa y esa rubia a quien Emmett ofendió.

Me senté en una de las tres silla libres en la esquina, mi madre se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa e Isabella se sentó frente a mí, nunca había visto la mesa tan llena. Me sentí extrañamente satisfecho con eso.

Isabella era simplemente hermosa, su piel cremosa contrastaba con sus mejillas rosas, al igual que sus carnosos labios, que se veían sumamente suaves como su piel, y no tenía ni una pisca de maquillaje, sus largas pestañas dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, y su cabello de un exquisito marrón que se veía muy sedoso, y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo era besarla, o como era tenerla en brazos, dejar que se amoldara a mi o simplemente juguetear con su cabello.

Intente separar esos pensamientos ¡Solo la conocía por una hora!.

Nos sentamos y rezamos por nuestros alimentos –costumbre de mamá— y después empezamos a comer, el ambiente al principio era muy tenso, pero cada vez se fue asiendo más ligero, Alice y el chico rubio no dejaban de parar y sonreír, Emmett bromeaba con la chica rubia, me pareció un poco extraño pues según yo la había ofendido hacia ya una hora. Bella solo comia silenciosamente y yo solo la observaba.

—así que Isabella…—dijo mi mamá

—llámeme solo Bella, nunca me gusto Isabella—interrumpió ella.

—Bueno Bella, ¿de dónde conoces a Edward? ¿Qué relación tienes con él? Pues no creo que no lo conozca, llegaste precisamente a buscarlo a él—dijo mi madre, y ante su comentario todos se quedaron callados, esperando que respondiera.

Pero ella solo se había sonrojado adorablemente quedándose en silencio.

—No tendrá nada que ver con tu hija ¿verdad?—dijo mi mamá persuasivamente.

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca ella o yo, Alice hablo.

—Quien extrañamente tiene un gran parecido a Edward—dijo Alice sospechosamente. Ellas lo sospechaban, y pensaban que había embarazado a Bella y aunque no fuera de ese modo, No sabíanque _tan cerca estaban de la verdad._

Ella abrió la boca varias veces, pero nada salió.

—Si—dije esta vez yo.

—¡Edward Anthony Mansen, no me dirás que has embarazado a esta chica y ahora tiene una hija tuya y no te habías hecho responsable!—dijo muy exaltada mi madre parándose de su silla, y antes de que pudiera negarlo ella se volvió a Bella.

—Lo siento tanto querida, lo lamento, si mi hijo irresponsable no se hace cargo yo lo hare, siempre quise tener un nieto…—dijo ella, Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—la verdad Mamá, eso no es verdad –mi madre se volvió hacia mi extrañada— si no es que hace cuatro años ella se embarazo por _inseminación artificial_— resalte esta ultima— y bueno resulto que le toco mi esperma…

—No sabía que habías donado—dijo mi madre confundida, mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

—Yo tampoco, pero fue un error en la escuela de medicina, en fin su hija se ha enfermado mucho últimamente y ha investigado mucho para encontrarme y lo logro pues quería saber si tenía alguna enfermedad hereditaria, pero le he dicho que no tenía algún tipo de enfermedad hereditaria en nuestra familia, y como soy doctor le he dicho que mañana la veré a ver, para saber que pasa—mentí por Bella. Pienso que a ella no le gustaría que todos supieran.

—Pero claro estaría más que complacido poder visitar a la pequeña Renesmee mas como una persona que como un doctor, pues ansió conocerla— Añadí sinceramente.

—¿Enserio?—dijo mi mama emocionada. Necesitaba un nieto urgente.

—¿De verdad?—Los achocolatados ojos de Bella estaban mas que iluminados.

—Claro que si—les asegure

**Hola chicas! PERDON, por aberme tardado tanto pero es que me había metido a un concurso en el instituto y había estado muy ocupada.**

**¡perdon! Mil veces.**

**Les aseguro que No abandonare ninguna de mis historias.**

**Pero díganme que les pareció el capi?.**

**Ah! Por cierto he editado unas minimas cosas en el capi anterior, por si quieren verlo de nuevo.**

**Este capi esta dedicado a:**

fantasiaobseciva'18, Alice paola, christti, Nicole Weasley Cullen, Twilight115 20, assenav1980, sabricullen, Vawy, sabela, Darla Gilmore, Lulii, Mavii Valmont, Khata—Cullen, yumi kamagatha, BiankisMasen, Andaswan, AnDy CuLLeN MaSeN, Joa19, lady Melrose, ale—cullen4, Sandy 31., Emily Dana, Marisa1305, xXElizabethXx, mireliz, zullly

**¡por que an leído este fic! Las adoro chicas!**

**Bueno aquí el adelanto del próximo capi:**

**Capitulo V.— "¿Papi?"**

—_Renesmee te presento a alguien especial…_

——————

—_¿te quedaras?_

**PD: SE POR AHÍ QUE ALGUNAS DE USTEDES TIENEN MUCHAS DUDAS, PERO PASO AL TIEMPO SE IRAN RESOLVIENDO CONFORME LA HISTORIA.**

**BYE BYE!!!!**


	5. ¿Papi?

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

"**Oportunamente padre"**

**Capitulo V. — "¿Papi?"**

"_Un sueño solo es el principio de la realidad"_

— ¿De verdad?—le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro que si—aseguro.

Sentí un inmenso alivio ante su respuesta, ya me podría imaginar la desbordante mirada de Renesmee.

Le sonreí levemente, y con los labios le articule un "gracias", fue bueno que Edward le digiera a los demás esa mentira de la enfermedad –debería ser actor—

— ¡Oh! –dijo Elizabeth, un poco triste, creo que de verdad se había ilusionado, pero luego su sonrisa volvió.

—A sí que cuéntanos de ti y de la pequeña Renesmee –dijo Alice mientras se llevaba un brócoli a la boca. _Qué bueno que come verduras, Necesita crecer…_

—Yo no tengo nada que contar, no soy muy interesante, trabajo de profesora en una preparatoria, enseño dos materias literatura y arte —todos me escuchaban muy atentamente que daba miedo.

—En cuanto a mi Renesmee, ella es una niña maravillosa, es muy linda, amable, tiene cuatro años, y es sumamente inteligente— le dije resumiéndolo todo, la verdad es que mi pequeña es mucho más que eso, ella es mi razón para vivir.

—Es más que inteligente –murmuro Rosalie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunto Edward.

—Solo que Renesmee prácticamente es una niña "súper dotada"—dijo Rosalie, la mire ceñuda, no me gustaba que le digieran ese término.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo, ¿y la tienes en clases particulares?—dijo sonriente Elizabeth.

—No, no, —aclare—cuando me dijeron eso en el pre-escolar, que mi pequeña tenía un nivel más alto que los demás, yo les dije que no, que ella sería una niña normal con una infancia normal, además no quería alejarse de sus amigos y yo no la iba obligar, así que está en primer año de pre-escolar como debería de ser, aunque ahora ella ya esta dominando la lectura –dije con orgullo, todos me escuchaban atentamente, yo por supuesto sonreirá ante la imagen de Renesmee en mi mente.

—¡Con razón, pues mira qué genes!— casi grito Emmett, con una risa.

—¿Disculpa? –

—Si, tu profesora, Edward medico, igual niña súper inteligente –dijo para que entendiera.

—Es verdad, ustedes son muy compartibles –Por supuesto, me sonroje ante ese comentario.

—¿Cuántos intentos pasaste? –No extendí muy bien la pregunta, al parecer vio mi confusión— Ya sabes ¿Cuantos intentos de insertarte esperma pasaste? según leí por ahí es muy difícil quedar embarazada con solo uno— dijo con una solo bocanada de aire, yo me atragante ante la nueva pregunta de Alice, Elizabeth me golpeo levemente en las espalda para que no me ahogara.

—¡Alice!—Elizabeth le reprendió— no debes preguntarle eso a la gente.

—Descuida, me han hecho preguntas más raras –le asegure a Elizabeth. Como cuando mi alumno Mike Jr. Me pregunto si le creía sexy.

— Y por raro que parezca, si fue con un solo intento— le respondí a Alice.

—¡Vez!, parece que tu y Edward son muy compartibles— me volví a sonrojar aun mas, ante ese nuevo comentario.

Pude oír como Edward le lanzaba una mirada fría a Alice que prácticamente decía "_ya cállate_".

Al terminar de comer, al fin pude ser libre de tan incómodos comentarios, sin ser descortés.

—¿Edward?, te importaría a hablar conmigo un momento—le dije cuando Elizabeth nos condujo fuera del comedor, pude notar que todos nos miraban ansiosos.

—A solas…—aclare, _¡genial! Ahora nos miran aun más raros y emocionados._

— por una duda…¡si! Una duda acerca de por qué Renesmee enferma tanto…— volví a decir un poco confusa, no era la mejor actriz que digamos.

—Vamos Bella, hablaremos en la cocina y por favor ignora a la entrometida de mi familia—dijo Edward mientras ponía una manos en mi espalda para que caminara, tan solo ese contacto de su mano en mi espalda, me hiso estremecerme_, cállate Bella, vinimos para hablarle al dona espermas que hizo que tu hija naciera, no a ver lo bueno y guapo que esta_.

—¿En serio lo harás? –Le pregunte cuando llegamos a la cocina.

—Claro, dalo por hecho –dijo feliz, yo le sonreí.

—Muchas gracias, enserio no sé como agradecértelo, te prometo que solo será un día y después puedes irte, solo unas horas, incluso te puedo pagar –dije atropelladamente.

—No, no, no necesitas pagarme, lo hago con gusto –Verlo tan feliz me extraño un poco, pero lo deje pasar, no iba perder oportunidad de hacer feliz a mi hija.

—Bueno ¿y donde quieres que la vea? –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Oh, en mi casa quiero darle la sorpresa cuando regrese con Esme –saque mi agenda de mi bolso y arranque un pedazo, donde escribí mi dirección.

—Aquí tienes, la verdad no es muy lejos—le di el trozo de papel. —Puedes venir a las dos y media, a esa hora más o menos regresara mi pequeña –asintió sonriéndome.

—Creo que es hora de irnos –le dije después de unos minutos, el alzo la vista y pude ver en sus ojos una sombra, algo que no pude descifrar.

—¿No quieres que te lleve?—pregunto. Me sonroje.

—No, vine con Jasper y Rosalie –el asintió y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala.

La siguiente escena me sorprendió un poco, en un sofá estaba sentado Jasper… con Alice en sus piernas sonriéndose tontamente el uno al otro, en otro sillón estaban Rosalie y Emmett, el le susurraba cosas al oído y ella reía, su proximidad era solamente escasos milímetros.

Jasper solo conocía a Alice por un día y A Rosalie prácticamente el chico le ofendió. Los gemelos Hale estaban un poco locos.

Aclare mi garganta un poco, asiendo saber que tenían público.

Pero ni un solo centímetro se alejaron, al contrario nos ignoraron completamente y seguían asiendo lo mismo.

—Rosalie, Jasper –les llame, ellos me miraron a los ojos un momento y yo les di una mirara de enojo.

—¿Si?—dijeron molestos.

—Junta, ahora –les dije con mi voz autoritaria.

Ellos suspiraron pesadamente y se levantaron perezosamente.

—Si me disculpas un momento tengo que hablar con los rubios – le dije amablemente a Edward, el asintió y rio.

Me dirigí a una esquina del cuarto con Rosalie y Jasper atrás de mí.

—¿Y bien me puedes explicar? –

—¿De qué? –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—De que prácticamente estaban coqueteando descaradamente de unos extraños familiares del "chico que dono espermas" –les dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡Alice no es ninguna extraña! –se defendió Jasper.

—La conociste ayer –le enfatice.

—¡pero la conozco, a los extraños no se les conoce si no, no serias extraños!— volvió a defenderse, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y que hay de ti Rosalie? ese chico prácticamente te insulto –le dije, haciéndola entrar en razón.

—¡solo me llamo rubia sexy! Aparte es muy fuerte, guapo, simpático y caliente –dijo defendiéndose.

—¡A parte mira quién habla! ¡El burro hablando de orejas! –_No entendí bien la frase. ¿Ahora que hice?_

—¿¡Disculpa!?— le pregunte indignad — ¡yo no coqueteaba descaradamente!

—¿Qué? Si parecías que ibas a comerte a Edward con los ojos –dijo Jasper ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo mire mucho tiempo?¡Solo lo observaba!

—¡Si prácticamente lo estabas violando con los ojos!–dijo Rosalie.

—¡No se puede…bueno si, pero…ahg… No! —Mis palabras se enredaron entre si.

Ellos soltaron una carcajada.

—Solo… solo es hora de irnos –dije irritada.

Ellos asintieron todavía con una risa en la cara.

—bueno creo que es hora de irme, muchas gracias—le dije a Edward cuando fui hacia el.

—Hasta luego, espero el día de mañana—

Estaba ansiosa ¡muy ansiosa! Casi no dormí, en este momento me acababa de duchar, esperando que el agua caliente me despertara mejor y quitara de mí esas ansias, pero no, estaba muy ansiosa, no sabía qué hacer, estaba caminando de un lado para otro.

—Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo –me repetía mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo.

Fui a mi habitación para decidir que ponerme, no es que me importara mucho la ropa o el concepto de moda, pero hoy, sin saber porque, tengo la necesidad de lucir bien— _tal vez porque Edward vendrá_– me dijo mi impertinente conciencia, pero es absurdo, es imposible sentir algún tipo de atracción a un extraño ¿no?, tal vez tengo que lucir bien para que los demás vean que llevo un buen estilo de vida –_claro _

Me dedique a ser imparcial así que solo me vestí normal, una blusa azul y unos simples jeans.

Mientras tomaba mi café, el sonido de un timbre me sobresalto, gracias a Dios no me lo tire encima, de seguro es Renesmee y Esme, ellas vendrían a las 2 y Edward vendría a las 2:30, tiempo necesario para poder explicarle a mi niña.

Al abrir la puerta fue una sorpresa, ahí en el marco de mi puerta estaba nada menos que Edward con todo su resplandor.

—Hola –dijo con una sonrisa, atrás del pude vislumbrar un Volvo plateado, un auto que ayer estaba estacionado en frente de la casa de Elizabeth.

—Hola –murmure. Mi voz me faltaba (culpa a Edward por deslumbrarme).

Mirándola como embobada, tenía unos jeans oscuros, las mangas de su camisa azul estaban arremangadas que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus agraciados músculos, claro hasta que reaccione y quede como una tonta, por supuesto mi irrebatible sonrojo apareció.

—Pasa – le dije después para no quedar aun mas como tonta.

—Si… claro— dijo con un aire distraído.

Parecía –aparte de distraído— muy calmado, me pareció un poco extraño ya que no todos los días viene una chica loca diciéndote que tuvo una hija con tu olvidada donación al banco de espermas y que si se podría hacer pasar por el padre de tu hija por un día, si ese chico era raro.

—Pareces un poco sorprendida –me comento cuando estaba cerrando la puerta.

—Solo un poco, pensé que vendrías más tarde –_y por qué estas demasiado guapo para tu propio bien y por el mío, _añadí eso para mí, pero preferí omitirlo.

—¡Oh! Si quieres puedo regresar más tarde… — se apresuro a decir apenado y un poco sonrojado, lo único que pude pensar era que se veía tan sexy sonrojado.

—Descuida –le dije para que no se sintiera culpable, la verdad fue una suerte para mi, así tendría más tiempo para verlo, probablemente fuera la última vez que lo vería.

Lo lleve a la cocina, donde teníamos una pequeña mesa y le indique que se sentara.

—Vamos a juego –dijo rompiendo el silencio, y enseguida me di cuenta de que tenía razón, los dos estábamos en azul y jeans, reí un poco.

—¿ella está aquí?— pregunto de repente, sabia de que hablaba, de mi Renesmee.

—No, aun no, todavía no llega de la playa –le dije.

—La verdad estoy un poco nervioso, pero sé que saldrá bien –dijo dando una sonrisa algo torcida, eso me sorprendió, pues se veía absolutamente calmado.

—Te das cuenta de que vivimos prácticamente a 30 minutos –le dije sonriendo para calmarlo un poco más.

—Si, es extraño que nunca nos hayamos encontrado, aunque supongo que es por el Hospital, me la paso siempre ahí –dijo con la misma bella sonrisa torcida.

—Es raro, ¿en qué hospital trabajas? Yo me la paso en el Hospital, porque soy un poco patosa y me la vivo cayéndome –le dije.

—En un Hospital Privado, no es muy lejos de aquí –dijo.

—Oh yo voy al de Seattle me queda más cerca –dije, era obvio, por más que quisiera no me podía dar el lujo de un Hospital privado.

El sonido de un timbre me quito de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Era hora de la verdad Renesmee había llegado.

—Edward, escóndete, vete un poco para allá a la cocina, mientras le explico un poco la situación a Renesmee –le dije mas apurada, por el segundo timbre que había comenzado.

Rápidamente me fui a la entrada, respire profundamente, y abrí la puerta, estaba nerviosa, muy, muy nerviosa.

Todos los nervios se fuero cuando vi de la mano de Esme a mi pequeña Renesmee, estaba sonriente, con sus dos coletas y con varios mechones cobres rebeldes que revoloteaban al aire, sus mejillas ruborizadas, y por supuesto sus grandes ojos chocolates iguales que los míos, mirándome con alegría.

—¡Mami!—dijo totalmente emocionada, soltando sutilmente la mano de Esme y avanzando rápidamente hacia mí.

Yo solamente me incline para estrecharla entre mis brazos, con tanta alegría, sintiendo que todos mis problemas volaban como las hojas en este otoño.

—¡Renesmee, mi pequeña, te he extrañado tanto!—le dije casi sollozando. Ella se alejo un poco, para mirarme a los ojos y besarme las mejillas.

—Hubieras visto mami, la playa es muy bonita, probé el agua y sabia a sal –dijo con una mueca esto último, pero igualmente emocionada.

—Bueno, Bella, me tengo que ir, tengo una clase de yoga y tengo de convencer a Carlisle de que la haga conmigo –dijo Esme un poco apurada. Yo me reí un poco, la sola imagen en mi cabeza de Carlisle con mallas de color y haciendo posturas extrañas.

—Descuida y gracias por cuidar bien de mi pequeña –le dije mientras cargaba a mi Renesmee.

—Oh, con gusto, bueno hasta luego ¡me visitan! –dijo mientras iba a su carro.

—¡Hasta luego Esme! –dijimos Renesmee y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Bien Renesmee, mi pequeña tengo algo que hablar contigo –dije con seriedad, mientras la ponía en el suelo y me hincaba para estar un poco a su altura.

—¿Si?—

—Te acuerdas de que cuando te fuiste a la playa con Esme, me hiciste prometer algo –

Enseguida sus ojos se abrieron, dando un brillo que nunca había visto.

—¿Mami, lo trajiste, puedo ver a mi papi? — Pregunto con mismo brillo, en su voz podías distinguir completamente la esperanza y el anhelo.

—Lo traje, pero recuerda que el vino de un largo viaje, puede estar confundido, y no se puede quedar para siempre, acuérdate del viaje –le dije, advirtiéndole, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

—Lo sé mami, ¿está aquí? – yo asentí— ¿¡puedo verlo?! —Cada vez mas tenia mas emoción.

La lleve a la cocina.

El se encontraba de espaldas, recargado en la mesa viendo hacia la ventana, aun no reparaba de nuestra llegada.

—¿Es él? –me susurro Renesmee, yo asentí, Edward nos debió oír por que se giro, me miro a mi por un segundo y luego sus ojos se fueron directo a Renesmee, la miro con sorpresa, vi en él un brillo raro casi igual que el de mi pequeña. Se quedo atónito.

—¿Papi? –pregunto Renesmee casi en un susurro.

—Hola –dijo Edward con el mismo tono bajo, su voz estaba raramente calmada y suave al igual que sus ojos, me pareció extremadamente familiar.

Renesmee no corrió hacia sus brazos, no grito, no lloro, solo camino lentamente hacia él, Edward se inclino para estar a su altura, y Renesmee solo siguió caminando hacia él, lo miraba a los ojos, y cuando llego, lo único que hizo fue con su pequeña mano, le toco la mejilla a Edward, tan sutilmente y delicadamente, como si con ese solo toque vería su alma. El contacto que hicieron con los ojos nunca se perdió ni tampoco su brillo. Solo se veían. Padre e hija encontrándose.

Yo apenas había dado cuenta de mis ojos y mis mejillas que ahora se llenaban de lágrimas, yo solo los mire, mire tan hermosa escena, propia de un Padre y su Hija.

Lo siento, perdon, pero primero me rompi el tobillo por unos estupidos zapatos de tacon que se atoraron en un alcantarilla, segundo mi loca familia me llevo de vacaciones con unas tias desconosidas que me mandaron a recoger su atico, no fue muy facil ya que practicamente estaba cojeando, pero aunque tan siquiera me regalaron sus antiguos vestidos que estan muy bonitos, de esos tipo hairspray, pero espero que les guste este capi, trabaje en el mucho, ya que el encuentro de nessie y edward deberia ser especial.

Y bueno aquí está el titulo delo siguiente cap.

**Capítulo VI.— Un día en familia.**

Demasiadas gracias por sus comentarios!!!


	6. Un dia en Familia

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

"**Oportunamente Padre"**

**Capítulo VI.—"Un día en Familia"**

"_En el fondo, son las relaciones con las personas lo que da valor a la vida"_

**Bella.**

_Renesmee no corrió hacia sus brazos, no grito, no lloro, solo camino lentamente hacia él, Edward se agacho par estar a su altura, y Renesmee solo siguió caminando hacia él, lo miraba a los ojos, y cuando llego, lo único que hizo fue con su pequeña mano, le toco la mejilla a Edward, tan sutilmente y delicadamente, como si con ese solo toque vería su alma.__ El contacto que hicieron con los ojos nunca se perdió ni tampoco su brillo. Solo se veían. Padre e hija encontrándose_.

Yo apenas había dado cuenta de mis ojos y mis mejillas que ahora se llenaban de lágrimas, yo solo los mire, mire tan hermosa escena, propia de un Padre y su Hija.

Rápidamente seque con mi brazo mis lagrimas, no quería que Edward me viera llorar ¡ni mucho menos Renesmee!

Renesmee quito lenta y delicadamente su mano de la mejilla de Edward, en sus ojos se podían ver diferentes expresiones que no pude comprender, se veía tan… feliz, radiante, pero luego pensé la situación, el no podía hacer eso, el solo me hacia este favor por un día, no podía tener sentimientos algunos hacia Renesmee después de cinco minutos ¿o sí? La sola idea me encantaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo, me gustaría mucho, que no tuviera que ser así, que fuéramos familia, que él fuera el padre de mi Renesmee, no el tonto chico que dono esperma por error, quería ser la madre feliz y amada, no la chica frustrada y solitaria madre soltera, quería que mi Renesmee tuviera una _familia._

**Edward.**

Esta mañana estaba muy ansioso, hoy vería a Bella, hoy vería a mi hija, tenía una extraña ansia, quería agradarle, _necesitaba_ agradarle, yo a pesar de no haberla conocido o hablado, la _amo_, se que suena tonto, pero así es, ella es mi hija, ella es parte de mi, y hoy la conocería, hoy se cumpliría mis tan ansiados sueños que ni siquiera conocía.

Llegue relativamente temprano a cas de Bella, cuando salió por la puerta me quede sin aliento, ella era sumamente hermosa, extrañamente la chica más hermosa que he conocido –de tantas—

Me había quedado mudo, no sabía que decir o que hacer, solo me había dedicado a observarla, lo único que pude decir fue un absurdo "hola" con sonrisa de idiota.

Después de que vi a Bella, me había calmado o casi, —era muy bueno en esconder mis emociones— sabía que Renesmee llegaría en solo minuto, pero de alguna extraña forma mis ansias fueron remplazadas, sabía que iría bien, tenía que ir bien, ella a esperado esto prácticamente desde que nació, y yo lo había querido desde siempre: Una familia, y sabia que esta era mi única oportunidad para hacerlo.

El timbre sonó, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, sabía que era ella, Bella me ordeno que me fuera a la cocina, creo que no había planeado del todo esto muy bien.

Entonces oí la voz de Bella hablar con otra persona, una mujer, pero entonces oí una dulce voz, la voz de una niña, dulce y sutil, la voz de Renesmee, de la hija de Bella… de mi hija.

Y entonces de la nada, lo que parecieron segundos, ahí estaba, enfrente de mí, unos cuantos metros nos separaban.

Me sorprendí, era la niña más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, era como si en esa niña, nos hubieran juntado a Bella y a mí, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, tenía su cabello cobre alborotado, igual que el mío, y los ojos, sus grandes ojos achocolatados iguales a los de su madre, me había quedado sin respiración, me agache para estar a su altura, para observarla más de cerca, quería que se acercara, quería abrazarla, lo menos que quería es que tuviera miedo, y entonces susurro las más Bellas palabras que un día me hayan dicho.

—¿Papi?— me dio un vuelco al corazón, y al oír pronunciar esas palabras con su dulce voz, me sentí tan feliz.

—Hola— fue todo lo que pude pronunciar.

Y ella al oírme pronunciar ese simple "hola" sus ojos se abrieron más, estaban llorosos, pero tenían un brillo, una chispa especial, estaba seguro, de que ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo.

Camino suavemente hacia mí, con pasos lentos, quería que llegara a mí, quería que me hablara, quería ser su padre, quería junto con Bella ser su familia.

Y toco mi mejilla, llevo su pequeña manita a mi mejilla, y sentí como si todo tuviera sentido, con tan solo ese toque vi como era ella, vi bondad, inocencia en sus ojos, igual que IsaBella, vi tanto amor.

De pronto se oyó su risa, su risa musical, estaba feliz, sus mejillas estaban más rosas.

—Eres tu— dijo sonriendo

—¡Eres tú, papi! Volvió a repetir, esta vez coloco su otra manita en mi otra mejilla y las apretujo suavemente, como si fuera a comprobar que no sería un sueño.

—estoy aquí— repetí en un susurro.

Un sollozo, rompió el ambiente, un sollozo proveniente de Bella, me sorprendí de ella ¿Por qué llora? ¿No era lo que ella quería? Pero Renesmee pregunto primero.

—¿Por qué lloras mami?— pregunto angustiadamente Renesmee.

—Por nada hija, tonterías.— dijo mientras se secaba rápidamente las lagrimas con las muñecas.

—Nada es tan tonto para merecer tus lagrimas— dijo Renesmee con autosuficiencia.

—No deberías copiarte mis frases Renesmee— dijo Bella agitando la cabeza, evadiendo la pregunta.

—Hija— dijo Bella ahora seria, camino hacia nosotros y se agacho para estar a su altura, aun lado mío.

—Se que es muy difícil para ti, pero solo tenemos un día, este es tu día, haremos lo que tú quieras— le dijo Bella sonriendo, fruncí el ceño, no me agradaba la idea de _"un solo día"_ yo no quería estar un día en su vida y luego desaparecer, yo quería estar ahí _para siempre_.

—Unas compras no estarían nada mal –dijo ella con entusiasmo, me extrañe ¿compras?

—¿Compras? – dijo Bella igual de confundida.

—Si, compras— repitió alegre.

—Bien y ¿Dónde quieres comprar? ¿A una juguetería? ¿A dónde?—le pregunte, la verdad yo estaría encantado de comprarle lo que ella quisiere.

—No, a WalMart— respondió.

—¿WalMart?— repitió Bella confusa.

—Si— respondió.

—OK, entonces iremos a WalMart— dije levantándome, Bella hizo lo mismo.

—Pero que hijita más hermosa y rarita tengo— dijo Bella riendo— Me encanta, por eso te amo— y agarro la manita de Renesmee.

—Bien, es mejor que nos vallamos para coger un taxi más rápido— dijo Bella mirando su reloj.

—Descuida, traje mi auto— dije rápidamente, quería que fuera lo más fácil posible, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo.

—¿No te molesta?— dijo tímidamente.

—En absoluto.

—¡Entonces andando!— dijo Renesmee.

Subimos a mi Volvo Plateado, hasta ayer mi gran tesoro, ahora ese lugar lo empatan Bella y Renesmee.

Bella se sentó en el asiento copiloto, mientras Renesmee se sentó en el asiento trasero.

—¡Tienes muchos discos papi!—dijo Renesmee, el solo hecho de decirme "papi" me puso una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Te gusta la música?—le pregunte cuando puse en marcha el auto.

—¡sip, me encanta, mami siempre la pone!— dijo.

—¿y qué música te pone? –le pregunte, viéndola por el espejo.

—De toda, pero me gusta más la clásica y de piano— dijo.

Me sorprendí, muy pocas personas en la época actual le gusta la música clásica, ni mucho menos a los niños.

—Se que puede sonar aburrido, pero nos encanta ese tipo de música— dijo Bella sonrojándose.

—¡No!, al contrario, a mi me encanta la música clásica—le dije, prendí mi aparato de música y "claro de luna" comenzó a sonar.

—Claro de luna— susurro Bella, yo asentí.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso, solo las notas de la música acompañaban el ambiente.

—Y bien ¿Qué quieres comprar Renesmee?— le pregunto Bella, una vez que entramos al Súper Mercado.

—Fruta— respondió.

Y así seguimos, Renesmee me sorprendió un poco, quiso comprar Fruta, Refrescos, Un balón, y un mantel.

Me permití saber más sobre Bella y Renesmee mientras hacíamos las compras, como que Bella y Renesmee adoran el chocolate, o que les encantan las Manzanas, y odian las Rosas, pequeños detalles, pero después de todo importantes.

—¿Qué tramas, pequeña?— le pregunto Bella, quien miraba a una sospechosa Renesmee.

—Nada mami, solo… cosas— dijo riendo.

—¿Va pagar con efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?— dijo la empleada.

—Efectivo— dijo Bella, quien se inclinaba para sacar algo de mochila de Renesmee, pero le retuve la mano.

—Yo lo pago— le dije, y antes de que pudiera replicar ya había sacado el dinero de mi billetera y entregarlo a la cajera.

**Bella.**

—No tenias por que hacer esto— le dije.

—Quiero hacerlo, no es ningún problema— dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias— le dije con una cálida sonrisa.

Dejamos las compras en el maletero del auto.

—Y bueno Renesmee ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?—pregunto Edward a Renesmee, yo también dudaba que solo quisiera ir al WalMart.

Sorprendentemente Renesmee eligió un Parque. Ya lo había entendido, Renesmee quería hacer un día de campo, ¿para que quisiera una manta y un poco de comida junto con comida y demás? al parecer Edward también lo había entendido, ya que nos llevo a un Parque muy grande, donde se podía hacer un perfecto día de campo.

—A si que ¿Un día de campo?— Pregunto sorprendido Edward cuando tendía la manta sobre el verde pasto, habíamos escogido un lugar junto a un gran árbol, no era que hiciera mucho sol, pero preferimos quedarnos en la sombra.

—Si, nunca he tenido un día de campo, Jake dice que es divertido— dijo Renesmee sonriendo mientras se recostaba sobre la manta perezosamente sonriente, se veía completamente feliz.

—¿Jake?— pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Es el mejor amigo de Renesmee, es un año mayor que ella, pero creo que la considera una clase de protegida o algo así, es un buen chico, ha venido varias veces a jugar con Renesmee, es simpático— le informe a Edward sobre Jacob "Jake" el inseparable amigo de Renesmee.

—Oh, entonces me alegra un poco que tenga buenos amigos— comento Edward.

—Mmm, la verdad no creo que llenemos comiendo solamente fruta, creo que iré a alguna tienda cerca para comprar…

—No es necesario mami, tengo emparedados en mi mochila— dijo Renesmee.

—¿Qué?— me sorprendí, Renesmee no sabía que iríamos hoy a un día de campo, ni mucho menos lo de Edward.

—¿Cómo supiste que los necesitaríamos? ¿De dónde los sacaste?— le pregunte rápidamente, confusa.

—Cálmate mami, por la mañana llego tía Rosie y mi Duendecilla — _¿Qué, que?_ — mágica, diciéndome que hoy conocería a mi Papi, y se me ocurrió el día de campo, y mi _Buelita _Esme me preparo comida— dijo sonrientemente, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Tu "Duendecilla Mágica"?— pregunto más rápido Edward, antes que yo.

—Sipi, es amiga de mi tía Rosie— entonces caí en cuenta, "duendecilla". Solo a una persona se le ocurre eso de "Mágica" y parecer un duendecillo.

—Alice— dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo, causando que nos riéramos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué te trajo tu Abuelita Esme?— dije riendo.

—¡Emparedados! De jamón, mantequilla de maní…

—Muy bien Bella cuenta hasta 100— dijo riendo Edward mientras que me ponía frente al árbol y me tapaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

—¡Y No mires!— advirtió.

Yo reí, después de comer jugábamos una variedad de juegos, desde "Futbol" a "La gallinita ciega" ahora nos encontrábamos jugando las escondidas, y yo era la que contaba, a pesar de ser juegos muy infantiles era ¡muy divertido!, me encantaba como reían al unisonó Renesmee y Edward cuando jugábamos, sus risas podría grabarlas, sería como las más bellas de las baladas, Edward siempre me ayudaba cuando me caía al igual que Renesmee, al contrario de ellos a mi no se me daba ningún deporte, pero no por eso era menos divertido, parecía como si fuéramos un familia de verdad.

—Quince, Dieciséis, diecisiete,… cuarenta, cincuenta y cinco, cien –Me salte, _¿de verdad esperaban que contara hasta cien?_ — ¡Haya voy!— grite, se escuchaban risas de fondo.

No había mucho de donde esconderse, solo había arboles, arbusto, césped y uno que otro bote de basura. Empecé a buscar en los lugares más obvios, en los arbustos, atrás de los botes de basura, y atrás de algunos árboles.

Pero no los encontraba, siempre que buscaba en un lugar y fallaba se oían unas risas musicales burlonas, así que comencé a basarme en esas risas, oyendo atentamente de donde provenían…

¡Del árbol, donde había empezado a contar!

—¡A correr papi!— se oyó la voz de Renesmee.

Y efectivamente estaban detrás de ese mismo árbol.

—¡Tramposos! – grite riendo, corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Oh, no nos atraparas!— dijo Edward y corrió junto con Renesmee, yo me reía frenéticamente mientras corría y los buscaba.

Entonces sentí un escalofrió, y alguien me cogió cargándome de la cintura.

—¡Buuu!— dijo Edward mientras me cargaba y me ponía sobre su hombro.

—¡suéltame!— le grite divertida.

—¡Bien hecho papi!— le felicito Renesmee, mientras tomaba su mano.

Me dejo suavemente en la manta, él y Renesmee se sentaron cada uno a mi lado.

—¡Eso fue divertido!— dijo Renesmee mientras se recostaba sobre la manta.

—¡Oh, no señorita, todavía no ha acabado!— le dije, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Oh-Oh! fue lo único que pudo decir Renesmee.

—¡Vamos Edward!— le dije.

Acto seguido Edward y yo estábamos abalanzados sobre Renesmee haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Paren! ¡Paren!— dijo Renesmee entre risas, decidí que era suficiente, también Edward por que la dejamos en paz, ella un reía perezosamente.

—¡Miren! ¡Ya se va ir el sol!— dijo Renesmee apuntando el cielo.

Y efectivamente estaba atardeciendo, este perfecto día estaba acabando, la noche comenzara y traerá después un nuevo amanecer.

—¡Que lindo!— dijo Renesmee, mientras se sentaba más derecha entre Edward y yo. Nos manteníamos demasiado juntos para que ella pudiera acurrucarse.

Yo me senté mas recta al igual que Edward, para poder observar mejor el atardecer.

De pronto sentí llenarme, una corriente eléctrica apareció, saltando chispas en todos lados.

Justo detrás de Renesmee…

Edward había cogido mi mano.

Y extrañamente, sentí como si ese fuera mi lugar.

**Lo se chicas, he tardado mucho, pero aui estoy, la verdad me tarde varios días en esta capi, ya que mi amiga inspiración no me a visitado mucho, pero me encanto como me quedo, es uno de los mas tiernos que he escrito!!!, bueno el próximo capitulo se llamara…**

**¡Ella es mia!**

**Ya verán de que se trata, las cosas se verán un poco mas interesantes, no todo es color rosa …**

**Bueno**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ¡WOOW! 86!!! ENSERIO LAS AMO!!! GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!!! MUCHAS, MUCHAS, INFINITAS GRACIAS!!!**

**PD: Y con los de mexico –al igual que yo— hay que tener cuidado, con todo eso de la influenza!**


	7. ¡Ella es mia!

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

"**Oportunamente Padre"**

**Capítulo VII"¡Ella es mia!"**

"_Luchar por la paz, es como follar por la virginidad"_

**Bella.**

Cuando se hizo más oscuro nos tuvimos que ir, la cara de Renesmee era cada minuto más triste, era consciente que después de esto no volvería a ver a Edward, y no la culpaba, el se mostro tan amable, compresible, simpático, como si de verdad fuera su padre, pero ambos sabíamos que aunque el hizo el "deposito" para que Renesmee naciera, el no era su padre, y aunque quisiera con todo mi corazón que en verdad fuera, no podía, después de esto, todos seguiríamos con nuestras vidas, el se ira, y yo regresare como siempre, era así, era lo correcto.

En el transcurso del trayecto a casa, estuvo en silencio, no podría definirlo como un silencio incomodo o incomodo, era extraño, yo tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar para hablar, Renesmee estaba durmiendo en el asiento trasero, su respiración acompasada era lo único que nos acompañaba, como si fuera una melodía.

Llegamos a casa después de media hora, Edward se bajo silenciosamente del carro, yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero en segundos el ya se encontraba abriendo mi puerta, me sorprendió, nunca nadie hizo eso, suspire, todo acabaría en este momento, tomaría a Renesmee y el desaparecía. _Genial_

Edward abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y antes de lo previsto tome a Renesmee demasiado rápido, dormía plácidamente, no sabía si despertarla o no, ella querría despedirse de él, de verlo por última vez, pero lo más seguro es que después lloraría semanas, ella a pesar de conocerlo en pocas horas, ella amaba a su padre.

Pero mi pregunta se contesto sola. Sentí a Renesmee moverse de un la a otro por mis brazos, hasta que sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Mami?— yo asentí

—¿Y papi? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se fue? ¿¡Papi!?— sollozo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Edward hablo.

—Aquí estoy corazón, ¿crees que me iría sin despedirme?— dijo sonriendo.

Renesmee sonrió al verlo, tenía los ojos adormilados, y dio un gran bostezo.

—Papi, ¿arrúllame?— dijo ella entre bostezos.

Edward me miro directamente a los ojos con suplica, pidiéndome permiso, yo asentí, no podía quitarle eso a mi hija, un último momento no haría daño, lo que más quería era hacer a mi hija feliz.

—Vamos a la cama, cariño, papi te arrullara— le dije, ella sonrió, lo peor de todo será hasta el día de mañana, cuando lo más seguro vea a Renesmee deprimida por no ver a Edward, eso me partía el corazón, pero no había otra cosa que hacer, así eran las cosas y no podía cambiarlas aunque quisiera.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, tenía a Renesmee en mis brazos, lo que se dificultaba un poco sacar de mi bolso las llaves.

—Yo la cargo— dijo Edward, que vio mi dificulta, yo asentí en modo de agradecimiento.

Abrí la puerta, y entramos, estaba todo oscuro, prendí los focos y avente mis bolsa hacia el sillón, me sentía incomoda, creo que es normal ¿no? Digo estoy en mi casa, un hombre que hace un día conocí está cargando a mi hija, y resulta que él es su padre, y que por la mañana no lo volvería a ver nunca jamás.

—Puedes dármela— le dije haciendo ademan de de coger a Renesmee en mis brazos.

Pero lo que vi me desconcertó, la tenía en sus brazos, ella estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, pegándose a él lo más posible, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera, y él la miraba con adoración.

—Su cuarto está arriba – le informe, no lo mire a los ojos, solo me dirigí a las escaleras con el pisándome los talones.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, nuevamente la melodía de la respiración de Renesmee nos acompañaba.

Pasamos por mi cuarto, el de enfrente era de Renesmee, su olor dulzon inundaba la habitación. Prendí el interruptor y la luz dejo ver su cuarto, su cuarto era muy parecido al mío pero esta era la versión más pequeña, las paredes eran de color azul cielo, aun lado de la ventana estaba su cama individual; varios posters, dibujos y fotografías, cubrían las paredes, había posters de Bob esponja, (al contrario de otras niñas, no le gustaban demasiado las "Princesas", solo Aladino, La Bella y la bestia y La Bella durmiente), Doctor House (aunque a veces ella no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decía, amaba a House), También tenía millones de sus dibujos, dibujos de Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, míos, incluso todavia tenía varios de "_como será su papi_". En la pared donde se encontraba su pequeño escritorio, había millones de fotos de nosotros, cuando entro a Kínder, cuando me acompañaba a la secundaria y veía como daba clases, de ella y su amigo Jacob, de Esme preparando comida, Rosalie llena de grasa al terminar de arreglar su auto, Jasper sonriendo a la cámara con unos lentes tipo Harry Potter y un libro de Historia en su regazo y Carlisle con su bata de doctor intentando hacer poses de Yoga, todos nuestros buenos momentos.

Edward estaba absorto mirando el cuarto, en especial las fotografías con gesto de dolor, después de varios minutos camino hacia la cama de Renesmee y la arropo con su manta que tenia estampados de la Lechuzas de Harry Potter.

Se quedo hincado varios minutos, observándola dormir, y yo los observaba a los dos, suspiro y dejo un beso en la frente de Renesmee, y a paso lento camino hacia mí.

—Bella,… necesito hablar contigo— dijo sin seriedad.

Sabía lo que iba decir, diría que Renesmee se ha encariñado demasiado con él, que pensara que esto es una trampa para sacarle dinero o algo así, que le partiría el corazón a mi hija.

Pero eso yo lo sabía, sabía que solo sería un día, lo sabía, y aunque sabía que Renesmee se pondría mal cuando ya no vuelva, no me arrepiento, por que por lo menos tuvo un día para disfrutar tener un padre. Y era mejor asi, era mejor que durara un solo dia.

—Está bien— suspire.

—¿Papi?— dijo Renesmee, estaba sentada en la cama, al parecer la habíamos despertado.

—¿Si?— pregunto Edward mientras iba hacia ella y se ponía de rodillas para poder estar a su altura.

En casi nada de tiempo Renesmee lo había abrazado, y escondido su cara en su hombro, sollozaba.

—_No te vayas_— susurro, _¡pum!_Si ese era el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose, ¿Cómo haría yo eso? ¿Cómo sobrevire cada día viendo a Renesmee triste? ¿Cómo viviríamos? No solo mi corazón se romperá, sino también el de ella ¿Qué haría?

—No lo hare—me quede en shock ¿el dijo eso? El no podía decir eso, no lo haría…

—¿Estarás aquí mañana?— sollozo Renesmee

—_Por siempre_— ¡el no podía hacer eso! No lo haría, el no podía ser tan egoísta, no le daría iluciosines y esperanzas a Renesmee para que mañana no vuelva, el no lo haría, no le rompería el corazón, no solo se lo rompería, lo haría trizas, quedaría desecho… pero _lo hizo_.

**Edward.**

—Bella,… necesito hablar contigo— dije serio.

No podía continuar con esto, no podía estar un día con ellas y al siguiente desaparecer no podía cumplir con ese trato, no podía estar un día más sin verlas, no podía despertar mañana y saber que ellas están allá solas, no lo haría, no podía alejarme de ellas tan abruptamente, era ilógico, irracional, estúpido.

Cuando entre a su cuarto, vi todo lo que me había perdido, tantas cosas, unas insignificantes, pero tan importantes para mí, en todos esos momentos no tuvo un padre a su lado, y yo añoraba todos esos momentos, quería forzosamente estar en una de sus fotografías, quería que no imaginara como me vería, que estaría aquí para ella, yo no podía dejarlas, nunca lo hare, y no va ver nada que me impida alejarme de ella.

—Bella,… necesito hablar contigo.— dije serio, estaba más que decidido—

—está bien— suspiro.

—¿Papi?— dijo la dulce voz de _mi hija_.

—¿si?— le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

De repente sus manitas me rodearon el cuello, instantáneamente la abrace, se sentía tan raro, tenía esa necesidad de protegerla, ella era mi hija, mi pequeña, nadie la lastimaría, ella no lo merece.

—_No te vayas_— sollozo

—No lo hare—le dije firmemente, era lo último que quería.

—¿Estarás aquí mañana?— sollozo de nuevo.

—_Por siempre—_y nada, ni nadie lo podía evitar, nadie me alejaría de ella.

**Bella.**

Instantáneamente Renesmee sonrió y volvió a manos de Morfeo. Edward la observaba con una sonrisa y yo lo veía indignada.

¡Quien le dio ese derecho! ¡Habíamos hecho un trato! ¡Como se atreve a destrozarle el corazón a Renesmee!

—Edward— dije lo más bajo posible, con los dientes apretados, si no me controlaba lo golpearía.

El volteo asía mí.

—Hablar. Ahora. Jardín— dije entrecortadamente, ¡lo golpearía! ¡Mataría a alguien!

El asintió, rápidamente baje las escaleras dirigiéndome al jardín, no lo espere, sabía que me seguiría.

El jardín se encontraba en aun lado de la cocina, ahí había una puerta de cristal corrediza, tenía un gran jardín, estaba cubierto de césped verde fuerte, corto, suave, todo era obra de Esme, había puesto también un rosal, tenía un gran árbol, ahí se encontraba una casa del árbol, y de mismo árbol en una rama estaban amarradas unas cuerdas para sostener un columpio, y más hacia el centro se encontraba un viejo asiento balancín.

Cuando llegue al jardín, el aire frio de la noche golpeo mi rostro, y lo agradecí, había estado conteniendo el aire, tome una gran bocanada de aire, preparándome para lo siguiente, tenía que estar calmada, no era mi idea despertar a los vecinos o a rémeseme.

—¿Bella? – me llamo su voz terciopelo atrás de mi.

—¿Qué demonios significo aquello?— le dije furiosa. Eso de calmarme no ayudo mucho.

—¿Qué?— dijo confuso.

—¿Cómo que "que"? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué diablos te sucedes? ¿No tienes corazón?— grite furiosa.

—Oh... te refieres a eso— susurro.

—Oh, a la mierda Edward, ¿crees que es divertido ver su cara de decepción mañana, cuando desaparezcas? ¿Crees que es gracioso romperle el corazón?....

—Espera ¿Quién dijo que iba a desaparecer?— me interrumpió, quede en shock. —¿Crees, que soy lo suficientemente cruel para decir eso y luego desaparecer? estas equivocada— dijo decisivo.

No sabía que decir, estaba en shock, ¿Qué se supone que haga?

—Yo…—suspiro— yo quiero quedarme, cada día me levanto con un vacio, sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido, que me iba a quedar solo, pero luego vienes tu y esta preciosa niña diciendo que soy su padre, aunque yo no supe ni cómo demonios lo hice, pero la conocí, y… ah… yo… no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejarla… es imposible— dijo mirándome a los ojos, y en sus orbes esmeraldas, vi verdad, sinceridad, no era una broma de mal gusto, no iba a venir el conductor de un programa de bromas, no, era la verdad, la realidad.

Y lo supe, lo vi en sus ojos, el no solo le caía bien, no, el la amaba, la quería, y eso era lo que mas temía.

—No puedes, no puedes entrar así nada mas a nuestras vidas, ¿y que pasa si te arrepientes?, ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? Esto no es un juego, no es una decisión fácil, simplemente no puedes hacerlo, ¡no lo permitiré!, no somos los que te van ayudar a sentirte bien, no somos tu buena obra del día – le grite.

¿Acaso estaba loco? ¡Ella es mia!, ella estuvo en mi vientre nueve meses, es una parte de mí, no me la podía arrebatar, no podía hacerlo, el no podía llegar así solamente, ese no era el trato, no, no, no podía quitarme lo que más amaba.

—No, puedes ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Ella es mia!— a este paso las lagrimas se acumulaban peligrosamente en mis ojos, amenazando con poder salir.

—Si, pero desde ayer, que supe que existía, desde que la conocí, desde que supe que ella también me quería, ella también me pertenece… yo no planeo arrebatártela, no planeo quitártela, no, yo quiero compartirla contigo— dijo suplicante.

—¿compartirla? Ella no es un pedazo de chocolate que puedas partir a la mitad— le dije, millones de emociones me rodeaban, tristeza, rabia, impotencia…

—No, ella no es un objeto, pero ¿crees que no preguntara después? ¿Crees que no querrá una figura paterna? ¿Alguien que la proteja?— pregunto mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

—¡Yo la protejo!— ¿acaso pensaba que no era buena madre? ¿Qué no la protejo?

—Lo sé, es solo, ¿no la quieres ver feliz? Tu misma lo viste como añoraba un padre, y yo soy su padre y desde ahora ella es todo para mi, en tan solo unos minutos ha hecho que la ame— dijo.

Me quede callada, claro que quería que Renesmee fuera feliz, pero ella es mia, y si él se arrepiente, si se va, que pasara cuando se aburra ¿Qué pasara con mi hija? Ella es la cosa que más amo en toda mi vida, el no sería capaz de hacerle daño ¿o si?..

**Fin POV Bella.**

—¿Por qué no lo piensas? –dijo mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía al a puerta.

Bella abría y cerraba la boca, se había quedado en shock, no todos los días sucede esto.

—Estaré aquí mañana por la mañana— dijo Edward antes de que bella hablara y él se dirigiera a su volvo.

Bella solo dio un casto "adiós" cuando el Volvo se encontraba a metros de distancias. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Que tal ¿si él no se iba? ¿Si en verdad amaba a Renesmee? ¿Si el de verdad haría feliz a su hija? Eso la haría feliz a ella, si Renesmee estaba feliz, ella era feliz, Edward no podía hacer eso, no era tan cruel, no, el no era malo.

Hola chicas, mil perdones por demorar tanto, se que es un poco corto, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo!!!, no se si sabran pero el de mayo retome las clases en el instituto, y como fue todo eso de la influenza, me mandaron montones de tarea, y no solo eso, si no que tengo que ir también los sabados, sin mencionar que los domingos mis único día total libre, ahora están ocupados por mis acesorias de matematicas estas eran los sabados, pero ahora los sabados para mi es como un segundo lunes ¡que trauma! ¡suficiente tengo con uno

Aparte, mañana **cumplo años!!!!!,** bueno prácticamente hoy, por que ya son mas de las doce de lanoche, pero como no quería descepcionarles, aquí esta el capi y el adelanto del siguiente.

**Capitulo VIII.**

_Estaba complentamente vestido, me dirigía a casa de mi preciosa y recién descubierta hija Renesmee y su hermosa madre Bella, pero cuando abri la apuerta, ahí estaba…. Estaba en shok._

……_._

_¡genial! ¡invita a los demás! Hoy abra una fiesta Edward!_


	8. Promesas

**Atención: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. Solo la trama es mia._

_

* * *

  
_

**Oportunamente Padre.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Promesas."**

_¿De qué le sirve al hombre ganar el mundo si pierde su alma?_

**Edward.**

Maneje hacia mi casa, generalmente siempre pasaba los fines de semana con mi Madre, Alice y Emmett, pero no quería llegar y responder las preguntas de alice, sobre como fue mi dia hoy.

No es que me queje de lo que paso hoy, al contrario, lo agradesco, hoy conoci a mi pequeña hija, hoy conoci a Reneesme ¿de que podría quejarme?, también, conoci mejor a Bella, cuando la vi en el humbral de la casa de mi madre, sabia que era diferente, que iba a suceder algo, que ella podía cambiar ese extaño vacio que sentia en mi vida.

Pero, ella pensó erróneamente, ella pensaba que se la iba a quitar, ¿como podría hacer yo eso? ¿Cómo podría arrebatarle una hija a su madre?, yo no se la quería quitar, pero tampoco quería estar lejos, lejos de ellas, lejos de sus vidas, me había prometido a mi mismo, que si lo veia pasar, que si veía pasar a mis complementos, no los dejaría ir, lucharía por ellos y eso lo que precisamente voy a hacer.

-------

Me levante con ánimo por los cielos, a pesar de que hoy era Lunes, y era comienzo de semana –martirio para algunos- me sentía dichoso, el ver a Reneesme y Bella, la noche anterior tenia un efecto en mi, nunca me desperté a si, nunca me sentí mas dichoso, se que suena egoísta, pero es así de simple, si ellas alguna vez se sienten tristes y desdichadas, así me sentiría yo, era como una conexión, yo no podría ser feliz si las veo sufrir.

Me fui completamente dichoso al trabajo, este mes, mi jornada de trabajo era poca, hace una semana hubiera reclamado mas tiempo, pero ahora no podia estar mas feliz, eso significaria, que tendria tiempo de ver a Renesmee.

Hace una semana nunca lo hubiera pensado, nunca hubiera pensado que tuviera una hija, parece sorprendete, pero es verdad es la realidad, no importara la sorpréndete historia ni lo ilógica que puede llegar a ser. Era verdad. Eso era lo que me hacia sentirme feliz, era algo que nunca hubiera previsto, un cambio drástico, pero estoy infinitamente feliz por eso.

-Hola Doctor Cullen ¿Por qué hoy tan feliz? – me pregunto la Señora Hope o para sus amigos Melody, mi secretaria. La Señora Hope era una señora de 55 años de edad, pero era muy eficaz en su trabajo y aunque odiaba los computadores ella es la mejor secretaria que hubiera tenido, cuando Melody se quedo viuda no quiso que sus hijos la mantuvieran por lo que decidió tener su propio empleo, debido a su edad no podía encontrar uno, pero cuando la vi supe que era mi salvación, era eficaz y podría sacarme de encima a esas rubias secretarias que siempre contrataban. La consideraba como mi segunda madre y ella me consideraba como su hijo. Me conocía tan bien que yo no podía esconderle nada.

-Ni te imaginas Melody, No te imaginaras las dicha que me ha pasado.- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía quitar.

-¿Pero que paso?- pregunto con ojos ilumidos.

-Es la historia mas ilógica y absurda, pero demasiado feliz y verdadera…

En los próximos minutos proseguí a contarle a Melody la historia de Renesmee y Bella, ella se quedo con los ojos y la bocas muy bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- chillo.

-¡Yo tampoco!-

-¡Dios Mio! ¡Edward! ¡Debes, no tienes que traerlas! ¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Les dijiste que tendrán una segunda cita? ¡Habla Edward, Habla! – grito con todo su entusiasmo contenido.

-Calmate Hope, aun no les he dicho cuando volveré a verlas, pero te aseguro que sera antes del anocheser – le asegure.

**Bella.**

Mis zapatos de tacón resonaban por los solitarios pasillos de la Secundaria.

Esta mañana me había levantado un poco tarde, debido a todas las sorpresas de los días anteriores no pude dormir muy bien. Y lo peor de todo es que todo era culpa de Edward.

La noche anterior pensé mucho sobre lo que me dijo Edward, y aunque me costara admitirlo tenia razón, mi corazón y mi instinto me decían que confiara en el, pero mi cerebro y razón me decían que me alejara. Estaba demasiado confusa, pero no queria estarlo, si confiaba en Edward debía estar plenamente segura, Por que si jugaba, no solo jugaba conmigo, jugaba con Renesmee. Y con ella nadie se podría meter.

Tambien había tenido un raro sueño. Mi sueño era completamente feliz, Estaba Renesmee con Edward y conmigo, jugábamos y bromeábamos, y el amor se sentia y se respiraba casi tangible, Era el mejor sueño que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Soñé como fuera mi familia. Soñé que era feliz con Edward y Renesme. EsmeY Carlisle estaban ahí igual que Rose y Jasper ¡Incluso Alice, Emmett y Elizabeth!.

Y me asuste.

Porque queria desesperadamente que fuera realidad, queria tener una familia completa, lo queria con lo mas profunto de mi corazón y ese deseo no se podía ir al igual que la imagen de ese sueño.

Pero eso era todo, era un sueño, una ilucion y no era real. Y no queria tener esperanza, no queria ilusionarme con una familia, no de nuevo, por que sabia que el despertar del sueño era aun mas doloroso.

Pero a pesar de todo eso no podía evitar sentirme feliz y tener una sonrisa en mi rostro, si, puede que Edward pueda destrozar el corazón de mi hija pero también puede iluminarlo. Cuando me desperté y vi a Renesmee, lo note. Note el cambio que le había proporcionado Edward, lo note en como sonreía constantemente sin razón alguna, en como caminaba balanseandose felismente, incluso en su voz era increíble que pudiera ser mas melodiosa que nunca. Y Asi como estaba preocupada estaba agradecida.

**Edward.**

Estaba en mi oficina ocupado haciendo anotaciones de medicamentos sobre un paciente.

El teléfono sono.

—¿Hope? —

—Doctor Cullen, llamo…

—Hope no crees que es un poco ilógico que te dirijas a mi como Edward y por teléfono como Doctor, ya nos conocemos suficiente. —Le interrumpi burlándome.

—Doctor Cullen, —enfatizo — creo que no es momento de discutir eso . —suspire, nunca cambiara. — Solo quiero decirle que Lizz esta en la línea 2 y esta desesperada por hablarte —

—¡Ha! ¡A Ella le dices Lizz y a mi no me puedes decir Edward! —

—Resignese. —Dijo en tono de burla.

De inmediato me traspaso a la línea dos.

—¡Edward Anthony Mansen! — grito fieramente mi madre.

—¿Si? —pregunte un poco nervioso, me pregunte que hubiera hecho para que me gritara. Lo se tengo 30 años y le temo a mi madre, patético.

—¡¿Y te atreves a preguntar?! ¡Ni una llamada! ¡El celular apagado! ¡Ni siquiera contestas el de tu hogar!— reclamo.

Suspire.

—¡Hace dos días viene una mujer amable con su adorable hija, que resulta ser mi nieta, las ves Y desapareses! ¿¡Que _diablos_ te ocurre!? —Si esta era la adorable Elizabeth.

—Lo siento madre, no volverá a pasar. —

En segunto su tono de voz cambio a uno dulce y suave. —¿Cómo están ellas? ¿Dónde esta mi querida Renesmee? ¡Tienes que prometer que la traeras! ¡Prometelo! ¡Prometelo! —Ok, ahora sonaba una emocionada niña de cinco años. Pero que puedo decir mi madre siempre era dulce, amigable y te hacia sonreir todo el tiempo, pero cuando se enoja, _en verdad se enoja_.

Siguió chillando '¡Prometelo!' sin darme oportunidad de hablar, la tuve que interrumpir.

—¡Ok, Lo prometo! —casi grite.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! — casi la podía dislumbrar dando brincos por toda la casa —Ups el Tie-Dye se me quema ¡Hasta luego! ¡Trae a Renesmee! ¡Te amo! —Y sin dejarme oportunidad de decir siquiera un 'Hasta pronto'.

_¿Qué diablos era el Tie-Dye?_

El chasquido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Una conocida cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos azules, aparecio ante mi y con ella detrás de Hope.

—Doctor Cullen trate de detenerla pero la mujer si que es una…

—Descuida Hope, —la interrumpi. —Puedes volver a trabajar —

Hope miro venenosamente a Victoria antes de irse.

—Debes conseguir una nueva secretaria, esa vieja me desespera. — Farfullo Victoria antes de tumbarse en el sillón de la oficina.

—No te metas con Hope, Victoria. A parte no es de tu incumbecia a quien contrate o no —conteste mordaz.

—Bueno yo solo queria darte un consejo. No tenias que contestar tan irritante. Despues de todo, tengo que saber quien me remplazara. —Sonrio burlonamente.

—Nunca fuiste buena secretaria. — Le sincere, me miro venenosamente.

—Cierto. Para ti soy mejor en la cama ¿No Edward? — de nuevo su sonrisa burlona aparecio.

—¿A que has venido Victoria? ¿Ya firmaste los papeles que te mande?—

—¿Que no puedo visitarte? —pareció ofendida. —Antes te encantaba que te visitara. — Si pensé que no podía enojarme con ella mas, me equivoque.

—Eso es Victoria, Antes. Ahora si no tienes nada mejor que hacer tengo irme. —Dije parándome.

—¿Por qué dejas el trabajo tan temprano?—

—Tengo prisa—

Ella se paro y vino hacia mi sigilosamente.

_Eres un caballero. No puedes golpear a las mujeres. Recuerda lo que te enseñaron._ Me recordé mentalmente. Para entonces ella jugueteaba con mi cobarta. Se acerco un poco mas hasta acercarsea mi oído_. Caballero. No golpear. _

—Nos podemos divertir como antes…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, la aparte de mi con brusquedad.

—Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Me voy. —Anuncie. Vislumbre su entrecejo fruncido.

Sali de la oficina con rapidez dejándola enojada.

—Hope si no sale de la oficina en cinco minutos llama a seguridad.—le informe, nunca vi a Hope mas complasida.

—Edward, si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿A dónde vas? —

—Voy a la Secundaria Publica de Seattle. —Me sonrio.

Como había prometido, iria con Renesmee, iria con Bella, no importaba si esta ultima no lo queria, haría que confiara en mi. No me iba a alejar de ellas nunca y no había fuerza para detenerme.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de mi Volvo, unas uñas largas me detuvieron.

—Todavia no terminábamos de hablar Edward. —

—Yo creo que si. Ya te lo dije Victoria, tengo prisa. —

—¿Qué tienes que hacer que es mas interesante que yo? —_Oh chica, recoger defecos de perro es mas interesante que tu_

—Oi lo que le dijiste a la vieja ¿Por qué iras ala secundaria? Sabes que estar con menores es delito...

—Te aseguro que no he cometido un delito, o al menos mas que tu. —

—¿Es por alguien? ¿Una profesora? —

La ignore y abri la puerta del auto.

—Eso, Victoria, no te incumbe. —

—Claro que si, despues de todo sigo siendo tu esposa.

* * *

**¡Chaca can! ¿Que creen que pasara en el proximo capitulo? Bueno eso es una sorpresa!!!**

**Lo se meresco morir por dejarlos tanto tiempo, pero toda explicacion estara en una nota de autora en mi perfil. Espero que me perdones todos, no meresco sus comentarios, y si me tienen lastima los pueden dejar TT, en fin, para aquellos que que me espararon tanto y me mandaron mails a ver si me encontraba bien y todos ustedes lectores, les regale un one-shot (posible Two-shot) se llama "Caliente Salvavidas", espero que les guste este y ese one shot.**

**De nuevo lo lamento tanto!!!**


	9. Arriesgando

_La saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes No me pertenecen._

_

* * *

_

"**Oportunamente Padre"**

**Capitulo IX**

"**Arriesgando"**

"_Nunca amaría a un hombre, porque el amor y el dolor van de mano en mano y no puedo hacerlo de nuevo"_

_-Laura Marling_

—Claro que si, después de todo sigo siendo tu esposa.

—Esposa que pedí sin consentimiento, y que ni siquiera sé si es legal —aclare —No te mortifiques Victoria, ahora mismo te puedes divorciar de mi.

— ¿Tanto asco me tienes? —Su rostro cambio drásticamente a tristeza; tristeza falsa que yo conocía, había usado esa técnica demasiadas veces.

— ¿Quieres que te responda? —Mi voz era fría y mordaz, se que está mal tratar así a las personas, pero con Victoria me haría una excepción.

—Bueno mientras tus estas revolcándote con una alumna o profesora, no es que me interese, al menos podrías dejarle algo de dinero a tu esposa, aun no consigo trabajo, —Gruñí. Esta es la verdadera Victoria, la que me engaño y la que solo quiere mi dinero.

—Esa es la Victoria que conozco, ambiciosa, superficial, pero sobre todo, una completa perra. —Dije con burla y satisfacción. Si, ella era mi gran excepción en lo que "tratar bien a la gente" se refiere.

—Escucha Mansen, no estés jugando, por ahora yo tengo el control, y si me haces perder el tiempo con este matrimonio, al menos le sacare provecho al divorcio. —

— ¿Obteniendo todo mi dinero? ¿O, Manteniéndote toda tu vida?, —Pregunte cínicamente.

—Como quieras, pero déjame decirte algo…—

—Me tengo que ir. —La interrumpí, me di cuenta que estaba hablando mucho tiempo con ella, aun necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Bella.

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí hablando sola? —Pregunto indignada.

—Si. —Respondí simplemente.

Rápidamente subí al Volvo y cerré la puerta con la misma rapidez. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hacer refunfuñar a Victoria, como arreglar las cosas con Bella y que ella me acepte en la vida de Renesmee y en la suya. Aunque de hecho, para mí, cualquier cosa es más importante que Victoria.

…

Los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban solitarios, supuse que aun no terminaban las clases o que ya acabaron, (Mataría a Victoria si sucedía eso último).

—Disculpe, ¿Sabe si ya terminaron las clases?, —Pregunte a una Señora pelirroja y regordeta que se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos. La señora salto un poco, dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

—Todavía aun no terminan, —Dijo, mientras se peinaba con los dedos el cabello.

— ¿Sabes si todavía sigue aquí la Señorita Swan? —

—Bueno, Si aun no terminan las clases que debe partir, Si desea verla tendrá que esperar otra hora, puede venir conmigo a la recepción,—

—¿Sabe si puedo verla antes? —Pregunte, no quería esperar otra hora atado en una pequeña recepción.

—No lo creo—

—Sabes Señorita…—

Ahora veremos si todavía sirve lo que hacía en el instituto.

—Señora Cope, —Ella soltó una risilla tonta.

—Yo soy Edward Cullen, y sabe de verdad es muy, muy, urgente que vea a la Señorita Swan. — Le sonreí torcidamente. Ella se ruborizo y soltó otra risilla.

—Bueno, ya que es muy urgente Edward, creo que podre hacer una excepción. —

Vualá.

—La llamo ahora mismo, —sonreí. Aun esas cosas me funcionaban.

—Oh, no descuide, puedo ir yo con ella, —

—Que amable, —se ruborizo. —está en el salón 180.

—Muchas gracias, —Le dedique otra sonrisa antes de irme. Supongo que ahora tengo permiso para llevarme a Bella cuando quiera.

…

**Bella**

—Lean el poema de Cummings y escriban, que lenguaje lo caracteriza, que te hace sentir y que crees que quiere decir el poema,—Les dije a la clase.

Suspire mientras me sentaba en el escritorio y comenzaba a revisar los informes que encargue de Macbeth, no era mucho ya que la mayoría había hecho un "copia y pega" de Wikipedia, aunque mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado, o mejor dicho en otra persona.

Edward Mansen.

¿Cómo ha podido complicarme la vida en tan solo un par de días?, sabía que el hecho de que Edward se quedara, haría más feliz a mi pequeña Renesmee, pero así como la haría feliz había un riesgo de que le partieran el corazón, en tan solo unos pocos días Renesmee ya quería a Edward, si lo dejaba quedarse en nuestras vidas Renesmee seria más feliz.

Pero aun las preguntas me atormentaban. ¿Por qué quiere hacer esto Edward? ¿Si un día ya no quiere seguir con esto? ¿Qué le pasaría al corazón de mi Renesmee?, sabía que estoy actuando como una loca desquiciada protectora, pero era por mi Renesmee, mi hija y su gran corazoncito, la razón por la que me levanto todos los días.

Las múltiples murmuraciones de los alumnos me hicieron levantarme de mi ensoñación.

Sin despegar la vista del mal escrito informe de Mike Jr. Newton Hable. —Chicos dejen de hablar, están haciendo tarea.

—Pero, Profesora Swan, al parecer la busca el padre de alguien—Dijo Eric. No me moleste en levantar la vista, estos chicos de este grupo son ingeniosos y muy bromistas, no me sorprendería encontrarme a Newton andando por ahí dando un striptease, ya que la recepcionista Cope nunca dejaba pasar a padres mientras estuviéramos en clase, según ellas para eso sirven las juntas de padres y citatorios, pienso que es una obsesionada con el orden, me aseguraría que Renesmee no estará a esta secundaria de locos.

—_Un muy caliente padre…_—Oí a lo lejos la voz de Jessica. Ella tenía una rara afición a los Newton, por eso me odiaba, así que si hay un padre lo más probable sea Mike Newton y su afición por pedirme una cita (le debió pagar muy bien a Cope) ¡Genial!, tengo que lidiar con un padre cachondo y Eric escribió mal la palabra literatura.

Por pura cortesía y prepararme para decir un no a Mike Newton, levante la vista.

Claro, como la vida me odia, me encontré con el causante de que mi cabeza explotara.

Edward Mansen, ahí de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo perezosamente y ojos amables, con todo su resplandor invadiéndome.

Como es obvio, hiperventile y al parecer todas las chicas de la clase también.

Me enoje por eso, actuaba como una chiquilla de 17 y no como la adulta que soy, y se supone que el no debería aparecer aquí en medio de mi clase poniéndome en ridículo.

—Hola Bella, —Su aterciopelada voz diciendo mi nombre tan naturalmente hizo que casi me desmayara.

Gruñí, el no podía tener poder sobre mí.

Con pasos fuertes y decididos me dirigí hacia él, no sin antes darle un rápido jalón de oreja a Newton que me palmeo el trasero.

—Edward…—Intente sonar lo más amable, aunque mi grande y fingida sonrisa hacia que mi voz sonara rara.

—Hola de nuevo Bella. —Sonrió. _Si tan solo dejara de sonreír así todo seria más fácil…_

—Por qué no hablamos un momento afuera por favor. —Pedí. Sin esperar respuesta lo empuje y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto Edward? —Pregunte dramáticamente, mi voz sonó mas alto de lo normal.

—Bueno teníamos que hablar…

—¿Por qué no esperaste a que al menos saliera del trabajo? —

—Bueno, tenía que hablar cosas importantes sobre lo que está pasando…

—Bueno tendrás que esperar otra hora, porque no creo que la señora Cope me deje salir…—

—Descuida, ya lo arregle. —Me interrumpió sonriente.

—Escucha, se que tu eres doctor y tienes mucho dinero y todo eso, pero yo tengo un trabajo al cual asistir porque si no me pagan, y tengo una hija que mantener ¿sabes?. —Su sonrisa se esfumo.

—Bella, Escucha, Mientras yo viva, Nunca ni a ti ni a Renesmee les hará falta algo, —Su voz era dura y seria, supe que estaba hablando enserio.

—Aunque hable con la Recepcionista Cope y dice que habrá una excepción, —Su sonrisa infantil y su voz alegre volvió. —Por lo que estos son los planes…

—¿Tenemos planes? —Le interrumpí confusa, el me tomo del brazo y tiro de mi, esa sola acción me hizo estremecer de placer.

—Si, Bella, tenemos planes. Primero tomaremos un café y hablaremos del asunto de Renesmee, después iremos por ella al Kínder para luego irnos a comer a un restaurante y comer postre, necesito saber esos cuatro años de información que me perdí, necesito urgentemente saber sus gustos para saber qué tipo de regalos comprar. — Aunque me agrado mucho el hecho de que quisiera conocer sobre nosotros, no me gusto mucho la última parte.

—¿Regalos? —Pregunte.

—Si me perdí cuatro de sus cumpleaños, sin mencionar los a ti también te debo. —

—¿Qué?, no puedes comprarnos regalos Edward, ¿Estas loco?... —Me queje.

—Sube al Volvo, —Me interrumpió. La puerta del Volvo estaba abierta sin que me diera cuenta, y el ya iba hacia el asiento del conductor.

Suspire y subí al Volvo, teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar.

…

—Gracias. —Le dije al camarero cuando me entrego mi café, me dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar desde ahora, omitiendo el hecho de que el camarero te está comiendo con los ojos desde la barra. —Dijo Edward, su voz ahora era seria y dura. Me pregunte si era Bipolar o algo parecido.

—Tonterías. Aparte ¿de qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?, — Pregunte con fingida inocencia.

—Lo sabes muy bien, Bella. Necesitamos arreglar todo este embrollo, —Suspire.

—Pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga Edward?, Has entrado a nuestras vidas así de rápido, —me excuse. —¿Cómo esperas que no piense que así como de rápido has venido, también te puedes ir? —

—Tienes que confiar, Bella, tienes que confiar en mí, —Edward me miro y vi, por primera vez, en sus ojos la suplica.

—Tienes que darme tiempo Edward, esto no es así de fácil para mí, —_Claro que no, no después de lo ultimo…_

—Te daré el tiempo que quieras Bella, solo por favor no me alejen, ni de ti ni de Renesmee, —ahí estaba de nuevo, la suplica, la imploración de Edward que me pedía que no lo alejara, y que el amor que implicaba hacia Renesmee y simplemente yo no podía ser tan cruel, o mejor dicho, yo no podía negarle nada.

Y no me gustaba, el poder que tenia sobre mi era casi inimaginable.

—Está bien, —Suspire con desgano. No podía luchar contra él, podía ver en sus ojos la el amor que sentía hacia Renesmee, pero ahí estaban todas esas dudas, todos esos temores, y el miedo. Y yo me estaba arriesgando, me arriesgaba por todo, me arriesgaba con él.

Y no sentía remordimiento alguno.

…

—Aquí en la siguiente calle, —Edward siguió mis instrucciones y en poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos estacionados en el estacionamiento del Kindergarten donde estudiaba Renesmee.

—¿Entonces, A qué hora sale?, —Pregunto impaciente, alegre y tontamente Edward.

Desde que le dije que le daría una oportunidad, el se la ha pasado con esa cara de bobo (aún guapo, claro) feliz, sus sonrisas aún más deslumbrantes sin ninguna razón, el destello que reflejaban sus ojos esmeraldas, y su voz aterciopelada combinada con la alegría. Nadie dudaría que Edward Mansen estuviera genuinamente Feliz.

Y creo que la felicidad se contagio, el solo presenciar sus sonrisas fortuitas y deslumbrantes me hacían sonreír, como si todos mis demonios se hubieran ido por la deslumbrante sonrisa de Edward, como un sol a un vampiro se esfumo.

—Se supone que en este momento, —respondí mirando mi reloj, en ese instante fue el timbre de la escuela la que me secundo.

En un santiamén un montón de niños salieron corriendo por sin ningún lado, unos jugando entre ellos, otros buscando a sus madres y otros solo…corriendo.

_¡Demonios!, los niños tienen mejor coordinación que yo al correr,_ pensé.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron borrados cuando la vi, era demasiado conocible para mi aun estando a cien metros de distancia.

Las coletas de rulos cobrizos rebotaban debido a la rapidez, sus mejillas rosas por el esfuerzo, las piernitas tratando de ser más largas para correr más aprisa, y su boquita de fresa estaba fruncida tratando de llegar correr más rápido.

—Se ve tan adorable, —murmure distraídamente.

—Lo sé… es _nuestra hija_, —

—_Nuestra hija_, —Repetí. Una pequeña parte de Edward y otra mia. Nunca había pensado eso, ahora Renesmee no era solo mia, era también de Edward, los tres nos pertenecíamos.

—¡Renesmee! —Grito alegremente Edward, sin importar las muchas miradas qua atrajo.

Los ojos achocolatados de Renesmee se dirigió a nosotros, sus ojos brillaron y sus sonrisa me centello. Nunca vi a Renesmee tan feliz. Instantáneamente corrió más rápido hasta llegar a nosotros, podría ir hacia ella, pero todos eran pequeños y yo una torpe giganta a comparación, no saldría nada bueno de eso.

—¡Papá! —Grito alegremente antes de abrazarle, debido a su estatura solo pudo abrasarle las rodillas (fue adorable), pero Edward amablemente se deshizo de su abrazo para inclinarse y tomarla en sus brazos (lo que fue aun mas adorable).

—¿Y a mi nada pequeña tramposa? —Bromee.

—¡Mami!, —Grito también igual de emocionada, estirándose un poco del fuerte agarre de Edward, dándole un tierno besito a mi nariz.

Y ahí estaba todo.

Todo lo que alguna vez desee, la felicidad de mi hija, una familia, mis sueños. Este sueño de una verdadera familia estaba ante mí, maravillosamente tangible.

Era simplemente esta escena, una escena de una familia con amor, una escena de mi niña sonriendo, simplemente siendo feliz. Y ahora se agrego Edward, haciéndolo todo hermoso.

Y supe que también estaba arriesgando mi corazón.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí otro capitulo de Oportunamente Padre, estoy muy triste por que cuando encontré mi memoria y cargue mi lapto, baje unos capis de la serie "true blood" y me vino un virus, TT, casi lloro. Perdí todo, excepto una copia de el borrador de este capitulo y el de "Mi compañero de cuarto es un pervertido", se supone que el capitulo tenia 9 paginas y en el borrador no lo tenia editado y solo tenia estas seis hojas TT.

como sea, al menos les he traido esto,

Bye!

_-Meriba_


	10. Confía en mi

Crepúsculo **&** sus personajes** no** me pertenecen. Sin embargo esta historia/narración es propiedad **mía.**

**

* * *

****Oportunamente Padre**

**X. Confía en mí.**

"_Confiar no es sólo guardar un secreto. Confiar es dar una parte de tu alma y entregarla en papel de regalo hecho de caramelo. Es un cisne de vidrio, que si lo dejas caer, entonces todo se romperá."_

**Bella.**

—Entonces Jake comenzó a defenderme de Alec, el era muy malvado conmigo y Jake dijo que su papá le había enseñado a no pegarle a las niñas, ¡Jake es mi héroe! — Dijo Renesmee sonriendo. Se veía completamente adorable llena de chocolate debido a su helado –casi derretido- .

—¿Y, quien es ese Jake? —Refunfuñó Edward. Reí interiormente, me recordó a Charlie, mi padre, cuando le dije que iría al baile de primavera con Ben Cheney.

—Te lo había dicho antes, es el mejor amigo de Renesmee. —

—¡Y mi héroe!, —Agregó mi hija mientas comía más helado.

Edward volvió a refunfuñar y frunció su entrecejo, casi haciendo que sus cejas se encontraran, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Una imagen bastante divertida.

—Hump —Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Yo ahogue una carcajada.

¡Mi hija apenas tiene cuatro años y el ya se siente un padre sobreprotector!... Pobre de Renesmee cuando tenga dieciocho años, tendrá un padre muy celoso.

—¿Te estás riendo de mi?, —Preguntó Edward con escepticismo. Negué con la cabeza, pero fui mi risilla la que me delató.

—Bueno, a mi no me parece muy gracioso que te burles de mi, Profesora Swan. —Lo mire recelosamente.

Entonces sentí una algo frio chocar bruscamente mi mejilla.

Si, el maldito ¡Me había aventado de su helado de fresa!

Quería reírme, sin embargo, lo mire falsamente indignada. — ¡Oh, como te atreves, Sr. Cullen!

—Bueno, tú empezaste primero. —Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, y recogía con su cuchara un poco tanto de helado.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Tome la servilleta de la mesa y limpie mi mejilla; siempre mirando a Edward con discordia.

—Además. —Agregó. —Fue muy fácil.

Ahí fue cuando sentí _de nuevo_ que su helado chocaba con mi mejilla.

—Realmente, no debiste hacer eso. —Lo amenace.

Él, cínicamente, lanzo una carcajada. — ¿Y qué harás al respecto? —Alzó perfectamente su ceja.

Sonreí. Sabía que actuaba como una niña, pero realmente ya ni me importaba. —Oh, pues es muy fácil. —Lo imité. —Sólo haré esto.

Tomé con rapidez la cuchara de mi helado y lo lancé directamente a su rostro, resbalando por su lisa frente y por su perfecta nariz.

¡Ja!, Edward merecía una cucharada de su propia medicina… o en este caso, de helado.

Renesmee nos miraba con cara divertida, la misma cara emocionada que pone cuando ve Bob Esponja en la T.V.

El bajó su rostro y rio suavemente. —Está bien, detengamos esto antes de que se convierta en una guerra y nos tengan que sacar del local, es decir somos…

Edward no terminó de decir sus palabras, ya que un poco de mi helado resbalaba suavemente por su blanco pómulo, ahora manchado de chocolate.

—Upss, un accidente. —Dije con voz totalmente inocente.

Edward rodó los ojos, notando mi sarcasmo. —Está bien, estamos a mano.

—Claro. —Acepte. Lo último que quería era estar llena de helado de chocolate.

—¿Ya has terminado tu helado, cariño? —Le pregunte a mi bebé.

—Sí, mami. —Sonrió orgullosamente.

Con un leve suspiro de mi parte, era hora de que nos fuéramos y casa—Creo que es hora de que vallamos a casa, —Le dije a Edward. —aún tengo unos trabajos que revisar de mis alumnos y bañar a esta pequeña niña sucia. —Mire minuciosamente y con diversión a Renesmee.

—¡Espera! —Edward alzó la voz, un poco encrespado. —Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con el trabajo… o con Renesmee. —

Reí; Este hombre si era persistente. —¿Acaso tú no tienes un empleo en el que trabajar?

Sonrió. —Bueno si, pero puedo tomarme algunas tardes libres, después de todo no he tenido unas buenas vacaciones en un buen tiempo.

Mire a Renesmee y su puchero, ella quería que no acompañara, _yo_ quería que nos acompañara. Me mordí el labio, no debía tener esos pensamientos, me tengo que recordar que todo esto es por mi hija. Me han destrozado el corazón antes, y no es nada lindo.

—¿Eso significa un sí? —Preguntó ansioso, su expresión era igual a la que ponía Renesmee, que no pude resistirme. En serio, estoy segura que los genes de Edward son mágicos.

Suspiré. — Si, como quieras.

Edward brillo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes. —Entonces, ¡andando, es hora de ir casa!

Edward y Renesmee con mucha hiperactividad empezaron a jugar, corretear y reír por todo el lugar, me sorprendió que no nos corrieran del lugar; Supongo que tener a alguien tan guapo como Edward en el lugar atraería más clientela o algo parecido a eso.

Tome mi cartera lista para pagar los helados.

—Son nueve noventa. —Dijo la dependienta, viendo detenidamente a Edward detrás de mí. Y aunque no la culpo, me molesto un poco.

Antes de que pudiera deslizar el billete de diez, Edward pasó un brazo sobre mi hombro y puso un billete de veinte en el mostrador.

Me gire. —Ni lo creas Edward, puedo pagar los helados.

—Lo sé, pero no hay caso, ya he pagado. —Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Fruncí el ceño, no quería aparentar que no cuidar de mi misma o de Renesmee, siempre había sido independiente y no me gustaba aparentar, mucho menos frente a Edward, que no podía hacer algo.

—Hey, no te enojes, pero siempre un caballero debe pagar la cuenta de una dama, sé perfectamente que tú puedes pagarla. —Sonrió.

Mis mejillas se calentaron cuando me fije que Edward no se encontraba tan lejos de lo que parecía; podía oler perfectamente su fuerte fragancia.

Con un poco de dificultad dije: —Esta bien, pero trabajaremos en eso. —Acto seguido con mucha rapidez me deslice debajo de su brazo.

—Hora de irnos bebé. —Dije a Renesmee con un poco de nervios.

Escuche un suspiro detrás de mí.

.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haremos llegando a casa, mami? ¡Podemos ver una película con papá! ¡O hacer una fiesta tipo zoo! ¡O pedir pizza!...

—Calma, calma pequeña, —Reí. —Lo primero que haremos es bañarte, ¡estas toda llena de chocolate!

Edward dio una carcajada. —¡Mira quién habla!

Lo fulmine por la mirada. —Bueno, eso no fue precisamente por mi gusto. —Apreté los labios con leve disgusto y arrogancia. —Además no soy la única. El burro hablando de orejas.*

Edward me miró con la boca completamente abierta y falsa indignación. Renesmee se carcajeo.

—Papá, ¡Te dijo burro! —

Edward cerró la boca. —Para empezar Bella, no tengo ninguna oreja de burro, —Reí. — Y por supuesto no soy burro. ¡Estás hablando con un tipo que tiene un doctorado!

—Sí, sí, claro. — Dije levantando mí levantando y bajando lentamente mi mano. —Para ser padre, cariño, necesitas más que tener un doctorado.

—Bueno, creo que lo hago muy bien, ¿No crees Renesmee?

Renesmee sonrió y chillo —¡Eres el mejor papi del mundo!

Edward me miró de forma arrogante.

Bueno, ahora sé que Edward nunca ah estado cuidando niños. Porque no sabe en lo que se mete.

.

— ¿Entonces que se tiene que hacer ahora? —Me preguntó.

Bien, Recapitulemos ¿Qué hace Edward pidiendo que hacer, cuando hace una hora estaba presumiendo que era fácil para el ser padre?, Sólo cuatro palabras: La hora del baño. Renesmee como cualquier otro niño de su edad odiaba la hora del baño, así que lo que hacía era esconderse en alguna parte de la casa, y claro estamos hablando de una niña genio, que en poco tiempo probablemente supere mi coeficiente.

—Primero encontrar a Renesmee y asegurarnos de que no se vuelva a escapar. —Edward me miró alarmado.

— ¿Aún cuando la atrapas se puede escapar de nuevo?

—Es una niña muy escurridiza. — Dije mientras me fijaba en las cortinas.

La risa de Renesmee se oyó por algún lado.

—Ok, esto ya parece una película de terror. —

Me reí levemente ante su ocurrencia. —Mantente callado, hay que tener uno oído muy agudo.

Recorrimos toda la casa, y no encontramos ni rastro. Entonces, _lo vi_, entre las rendijas del armario del cuarto de invitados, un destello morado, el destello de las lentejuelas que adornaban ese día el volante de la falda de Renesmee.

Con rapidez gire el pomo del armario. — ¡Ahí estas! —Grité.

Pero no estaba ella… estaba su falda colgada en un gancho… ¡Pequeña niña inteligente!

—Uh… No hay nada ahí, Bella. —Dijo a mi lado Edward.

Se oyó de fondo de nuevo la risa de Renesmee.

Forme una mueca. —No me digas. —Respondí con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, creo que Renesmee es más inteligente de lo que creemos. —

Suspire. —Lo sé. — Respondí. Seguí caminando fuera de la habitación, Edward siguiendo mi paso. —Aunque, en realidad nunca había hecho tanto alboroto, —Admití. —Supongo que el hecho de tener a su padre en casa la emociona mucho.

Edward sonrió. —Entonces, supongo que es bueno.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Seguimos buscando por toda la casa, y estaba completamente exhausta… Aunque, Edward en verdad es buena compañía. El mismo encanto que había heredado a su hija; Así que supongo que el parecido que había entre padre e hija era la razón por la que me parecía encantador… Sin embargo no quería pensar _otra_ excusa más que esa, el que me gustase Edward me traería _muchos _problemas.

— ¿Tienes lavandería? —Pregunto de repente Edward.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —

—Bueno, no hemos buscado ahí. —

—Sí, pero la Lavandería no es un lugar que Renesmee suele esconderse, —Respondí.

—Sin embargo, Renesmee es impredecible, —Sonrió. —Un rasgo bello, que justamente le has heredado.

Mi corazón salió disparatado ante las palabras. Sé que no debía pasar eso, pero él lo hacía imposible, y en ese momento no me molestaba absolutamente nada.

Tomé su mano firmemente. — ¡Entonces, vamos!

**Edward.**

Tomo mi mano y la apretó con la suya pequeña y delicada. La calidez que emanaba su tacto me resulto sorprendente. — ¡Entonces vamos!

Y mientras ella me llevaba corriendo a su lavandería, estoy seguro que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sonrojaba.

.

—Parece que no está dentro del cesto de ropa sucia. —Dijo Bella con un suspiro. —Esa pequeña sí que es inteligente. ¡Ya me imagino cuando tenga ocho años!

Una risa se escucho de fondo. Mire a Bella quien alzaba las cejas, con mi dedo índice le indique que no hiciera ruido.

—Paciencia, después de todo Renesmee no estará todo el día escondida porque se perdería la pizza que ordenaremos. —

Bella me sonrió. —Cierto, si no aparece se perderá también la tienda de acampar que haremos en la sala. —Siguió mi juego.

Y en menos de un minuto Renesmee había salido de la secadora. —¡Una tienda de acampar y pizza!

Bella y yo nos miramos antes de ir tras ella, y reírnos un poco.

.

—Eso no es justo, ¡Fue trampa! —Se quejo Renesmee.

Bella rodó los ojos y siguió enjabonando el cabello cobre de Renesmee. —Pero si tú eras la que estuvo escondida ¡por casi media hora!

Bella estaba casi totalmente empapada de la ropa, fue un milagro que yo solo sufriera unas salpicaduras, y es que a la hora de meter a Renesmee a la bañera no es nada fácil si ella quería seguir jugando. Al final, Bella y yo tranquilizamos a una energética Renesmee y nos sentamos en el suelo enjabonando el cabello de Renesmee quien estaba en la bañera.

—Bueno, eso solo fue para hacerlo más divertido por papi —Le sonreí y deje que me diera un jabonoso beso en la mejilla.

—Cierto melocotoncito, aunque no veo problema en que no pidamos un poco de pizza y hagamos una pequeña tienda de acampar en la sala, después de todo ¿verdad Renesmee?

— ¡Si, papi! —Gritó con emoción, salpicándome un poco de agua. —Además, mami, me la debes.

—¿Y ahora que te he hecho? —Pregunto incrédula Bella.

—Pues estaba muy aburrida esa media hora. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo rompí a reír y Bella se quedo, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

—¿Por favor, si mami? —Pidió levantando su labio inferior, haciendo puchero.

Bella con falso enojo torció los labios y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

—¿Por favor, Bella? —La mire a los ojos haciendo un gran puchero.

Sabía que Bella no se podía resistir a los pucheros.

—Bien, —Dijo rodando los ojos.

—Ves Bella, ¿Qué te costaba un poco de diversión? —La mire con diversión.

Me miro, de nuevo, con falsa indignación para luego salpicarme un poco de la espuma de la bañera. Renesmee me miro con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que soy divertida!, ¡Soy muy divertida! —Vocifero.

—Claro, —Bromeé un poco para hacer la rabiar.

Pero me golpeo fuertemente el hombro. Gemí levemente frotándome el hombro, la chica tenia un buen brazo —¡Vale, estaba bien, solo bromeaba, mujer! —Ella sonrió con triunfo.

—En verdad mi mami si es divertida, —Comentó Renesmee. Bella me miro con arrogancia, y con voz cantarina dijo:

—¡Te lo dije!, Soy divertida.

—Sí, especialmente cuando tomamos juntas un baños de burbujas, ¡Tal vez, papi pueda tomar un baño contigo mami! —Dijo Emocionada.

Con suma rapidez las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo, y estoy segura que las mías también.

El solo imaginarme a Bella tomando un baño de burbujas, enjabonándose el cuerpo con espuma… _¡No deberías de pensar eso! _Me regañe mentalmente, Apenas estoy logrando que Bella confiara en mí y en que confié que me quedare, tengo que ir lento, eso era incorrecto… por ahora.

—Bueno, bebé no creo que eso sea posible. —Dijo Bella recuperándose de su vergüenza.

—¿Por qué mami? —Pregunto.

—Creo, Renesmee, que eso te lo dirá tu madre a su debido tiempo. —_Esperemos cuando yo no esté._

Renesmee se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con la espuma.

.

—Entonces Jake quedo totalmente pintado de verde. —Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

—Si hablas más sobre ese Jake voy a empezar a sentirme celoso, —Le advertí a Renesmee.

—Uff, bueno tendrás que acostumbrarte. Por ahora, Jake es su héroe. —Dijo Bella mientras me miraba con arrogancia.

Arqueé una ceja y le dije a Renesmee: —Entonces, Renesmee ¿A quién quieres más, a Jake o a papá?

A Renesmee se le ilumino su rostro y chillo con su voz melodiosa: — ¡A papá!

Mire a Bella con arrogancia. — ¡Já! —Dije dramáticamente. Acomode entre mis brazos a una Renesmee sonriente. — ¡Me quiere más!

Bella movió la nariz graciosamente, y dijo con voz juguetona: —Bueno, bebé ¿Recuerdas como hacemos a las personas que queremos mucho?

Ipso facto, tenía dos pares de mano en mi estomago haciéndome cosquillas. Mis risas no pararon, y tampoco el leve dolor que sentía en el estomago.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien, me rindo! ¡Paren! —Dije entre carcajadas, respirando con dificultad.

Bella y Renesmee se vieron y se sonrieron una a la otra. Era increíble el parecido que tenían, y lo parecidas que eran, aunque también internamente me alegre que Renesmee también se pareciera a mí, se que suena egoísta, pero esa verdad me hinchaba en corazón.

—Está bien, sólo porque suplicaste. —Ofreció Renesmee dejándose caer a mi lado mientras que Bella se dejaba caer junto a ella.

Por unos minutos nos quedamos así, en silencio y solo disfrutando de la compañía de nosotros. Observe con detención la sabana Tai Dai*, que estaba arriba de nosotros colgada en la lámpara y otras cosas más, como si fuera un tienda de acampar.

—¿Papi? —Preguntó Renesmee. Su voz sonaba dulce y soñolienta.

—¿Si, cariño?

—¿En que trabajas? —Preguntó mirándome curiosamente a los ojos.

—Soy médico, amor, ayudo a las personas a que estén mejor. —Le di una sonrisa brillante, en cambio, ella sonrió débilmente y la tristeza llego a sus ojos que se estaban lagrimeando.

Me asuste.

—Papi, —Sollozó. —¡No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, no quiero!

Mi corazón se me encogió. Fue como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estomago, la opresión el pecho era dolorosa. No culpo a Bella de nada sobre esconderme de Renesmee, porque ella ni siquiera sabía que existía, —¡Dios, ni siquiera yo sabía que había donado esperma! — Pero me hubiera encantado conocerla antes, y quitar su dolor, porque ahora también era el mío.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Apreté su pequeño cuerpo con un abrazo. —Y nunca volveré a irme, nunca me alejare de ti.

Ella se alejo un poco de mi para verme a los ojos, lentamente se tallo, con su mano pequeña, los ojos aun llorosos.

—¿Lo prometes? —Hipó.

—Lo prometo. —La mire directamente a los ojo y con una amable sonrisa, para que ella viera la sinceridad con la que le estaba hablando.

Nunca _las_ abandonaría.

.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Pregunte a Bella quien traía a una bella Renesmee dormida entre sus brazos.

—Oh, no te molestes, yo puedo. —Aseguró. Entonces cayó en cuenta. —¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Tú quieres cargarla?

Sonreí torcidamente. —Si no te molesta.

Bella me sonrió amablemente y me paso a Renesmee entre mis brazos, con un poco de torpeza la logre acomodarla en mis brazos, su tibia respiración hacia cosquillas a mi hombro.

En el silencio comodo de la noche, recostamos a Renesmee en su cama, incluso Bella me dejo arropar a Renesmee con sus colchas de Harry Potter.

Despues solo me dedique a ver a Renesmee durmiendo plácidamente. Encontré su nariz tremendamente adorable, respingona y pequeñita, como la de su madre; También que el color de su cabello era completamente idéntico que el mío, entre pelirrojo y anaranjado; Y que en su mano izquierda tenía un lunar.

—Gracias. —Dijo de repente Bella.

Aparte mi mirada hacia ella, aunque era de noche aun podía observar su rostro gracias a la luz de luna que se filtraba de la ventana. La sonrisa de Bella se veía completamente armoniosa que chocantemente me llenaba de paz.

—Por decirle todo aquello a Renesmee, —Hizo una pausa y me sonrió dulcemente. —También por quedarte.

—Estaré aquí, por siempre.

—Lo sé. —Me miro profundamente a los ojos, penetrando en mi mirada y en mi cerebro. —También, te agradezco en que hicieras que confiara en ti.

—¿Confías en mi? —

Sonrió. —Bueno, como un sesenta por ciento. —Bromeó.

Me encogí de hombros. —Hey, algo es algo. Aunque claro me gustaría que se llenara ese porciento.

—Entonces, tendrás que trabajar en ello. —Dijo dándome una mira suspicaz y una sonrisa inocente y cautivadora, sin embargo sumamente coqueto. Creo que ella no sabía lo encantadora que es.

Me acerque a ella. —¿Sabes que eres muy encantadora?

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. —¿Tú crees? Muchas personas me considerarían muchas cosas, excepto encantadora.

Mi mano inconscientemente fue a parar a su suave y redondeada mejilla. La sentí relajarse ante mi tacto. —Entonces no te conocen bien.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosado que era visible aun estando a oscuras. Movió sus ojos grandes directamente hacia mí, y en un susurro pregunto: —¿Y tú me conoces?

Sí, definitivamente esta chica no sabía el encanto que tenia y que resultado tenía en mi. De nuevo, mis ganas de besarla estaban ahí.

—Nunca te conoceré lo suficiente. Pero sé que eres una buena persona, y sobre todo una madre encantadora.

Y sus ojos se iluminaron a la luz de la luna, sus mejilla se tiñeron nuevamente, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

Y yo estaba a punto de besarla.

* * *

***Tai Dai**: Por si no saben lo que es, visiten esta página: http : // imagenes. /z2_2458626/ top-tai-dai. jpg (sin espacios) —¡Inténtenlo hacer, a mi mamá a mi hermana y a mi nos encanta hacerlo! —

N/A:** Sé que no tengo perdón por haber abandonado así abruptamente la historia y sé que tengo un poco abandonado No impondré excusas que no quieren oír, pero tengan en cuenta que a veces se acumula todo y no siempre estaré a disposición, por más lamentable que esto me cueste. Sin embargo, estoy aquí, que aunque no actualizo seguido, dejar esta historia no está ni estará en mis planes futuros. De hecho, esta historia durara por lo menos (contando epilogo) como **23 capítulos**. Que, obviamente, escribiré. Aun así me encuentro editando los anteriores capítulos de esta historia —**Gramatical, Narrativa & Ortográficamente**— (Proyecto muy abandonado que tenía desde hace mucho).**

**Ahora, pasemos al capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? A mí me gusto mucho escribirlo, ya que desde aquí pasamos de la relación familiar a la relación amorosa. Yo sé que todas quieren beso, y habrá beso —**Si _quieren un Spolier: Si será en el próximo cap._** — ¡Pero no puedo revelar más!**

**Y por ultimo, las invito al concurso que Leonannika, Bianca Ross y yo estamos haciendo. Se trata del "Darkward Fanfic Contest" Un concurso dedicado para los Edward posesivos y oscuros (No necesariamente malos, sino como en el fic —Que muchas leemos— Devil's Toy que lo traduce Leonannika— No ha participado mucha gente TT, asi que me alegraría que participaran más, ¡A mi me encantan los Edwards Oscuros!, por lo que próximamente Leon y yo daremos algunos ejemplos de los Darkwards ¡Animense!**

**Link aquí: **http: //www. fanfiction. net/u/2287725/The_Darkward_Fanfic_Contest (sin espacios)

_Sin más que decir que Lo siento & Que por la compensación caiga un Edward a tu puerta._

_Aussi longtemps, mon cher_


End file.
